Kame-sennin of the Elemental Nations REWRITE
by Lazer355
Summary: For the greater part of history, females have been in power in the Elemental Nations. But what would happen when one boy gains a power straight from an old legend? Minato and Kushine alive, based of Nightmares Around Winter's and Fox Boss' First Male Nin. Mass harem, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be putting authors notes at the bottom and I'm going to be changing a few things as I felt that I was using too much of Nightmares original story. I hope I keep you guys liking the story.**

 **Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Kamahamaha"

Thought: 'Kamahamaha"

 **Biju speech: "Kamahamaha"**

 **Biju thought: 'Kamahamaha"**

The sun was starting to lower in the sky over Konohagakure no Sato and people were preparing for the festival celebrating the defeat of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsan, the mightiest of the biju, at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. For the kunoichi and majority of the civilian female population this was also the time to celebrate the birth of their savior's children. For the male civilians this was also a time for the 'fox hunt'.

"Oji-chan, can we go to the festival?" Asked a boy that was no more than ten years old. He had lightly tanned skin, spiky red hair with black tips that dropped to his shoulder blades as well as covering his dark violet colored eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. He was walking down the street tugging on the sleeve of an elderly man's shirt.

The man in question was short, obviously showing signs of his advanced age. He had a wrinkled face that had a smile his face, bushy white mustache and black eyes. He was wearing a chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. He also was wearing a green hat wearing and a pair of simple black shoes.

"I don't see why not, Naruto-kun." The old man said to the young boy as he pushed the boy towards a local park that had a group of children playing, "I'll be back in a bit, there is something that I have to handle first."

The young boy gave the older man a wide smile, showing of a set of sharpened canine. The smile made the boy look very fox like, "Ok, oji-chan, I'll see you later!" He exclaimed as he took off towards the park.

The older man gave a sad smile as he shook his head at the boy's bright attitude. He could tell that the child hurt more than he let on. The old man sighed as he turned around and made his way towards the Hokage Tower.

-With Naruto-

Naruto stopped running after he had gotten a good distant from his oji-chan. He looked around him and sighed as he shook his head, 'Just more of the same.' He thought.

The reason for his thought was that most of the male portion of the village had almost irrational hatred for him. He doesn't even know why they hate him, but they usual call him demon when they chase him. The boy kicked a metal can that was lying on the ground as he thought about why the civilians treated him the way they did. It seemed that he had used more force than he meant to 'cause the can soared through the air and impacted against the back of a man's head.

A nervous sweatdrop formed on the back of the boy's head as a large bump formed on the man's head. The man that was hit by the can was sitting at a small sake stand, "Head pains before I've even took one sip," the man said as he held the cup and look, "this stuff must be fantastic!"

The man sitting next to the one that was hit gave a frustrated sigh at his companion's idiotic behavior, "Someone attacked you, moron."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just have to play a game of patty-cake with them!" He exclaimed as he stood up and the boy gulped nervously as he saw how tall the man was. The man was a giant standing at a mighty 6"10". He was bald, had fair skin and had a thin, black handle bar mustache. He had a muscular build and he was wearing yellow samurai that had black markings on the spaudlers. He grabbed a large kanabo that was made out of dark-grey steel and had a large ring on the handle end. The giant man held the mace by the ring and began to swing it lazily as he looked for the person that hit him.

Naruto gulped as he took a step backwards. He wasn't focused on his surroundings and backed into the body of a person. He turned his head around and saw that the person was a male civilian that was holding a bottle to his lips. The boy's eyes widened as he watched the man give a startled yelp before shouting in rage.

"You little shit!" The male civilian roared before he backhanded the red haired boy, sending him to the ground.

At the abuse directed at the child three things happened: A hidden ANBU rushed to the scene to make sure that the child wasn't hit again. The bald samurai, welding his mace like weapon rushed forward screaming 'YEAH!'. And the man sitting at the sake stand had a sudden case of face to counter as he groaned in frustration.

Naruto watched wide eyed, oblivious to the stinging sensation in his left cheek as he watched the samurai use his weapon to send the civilian man soaring through the sky and off into the horizon. "Wow." Was all that the boy could manage to utter as he stared up at the giant man that towered over him.

A kunoichi ANBU shunshined in front of the two males. She had spiky, shoulder length silver hair and fair skin judging by what could be seen of her shoulders. Her face was hidden by the porcelain mask that she was wearing. The mask was made to look like a dog and she was wearing the stranded ANBU gear.

"Inu-nee-san!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet and started towards the ANBU.

The silver haired ANBU glanced down at the red haired boy as he ran up to her. The woman placed a hand on his head as he hide behind her. Inu looked towards the samurai and spoken in an emotionless voice that one had from working in ANBU, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to drop your weapon and come quietly with me."

"Hey, Vegeta, it's a dog faced lady!" The giant man exclaimed, totally ignoring the ANBU's request as he looked back towards the man that was sitting at the sake stand. A sweatdrop formed on the woman's head at the stupid behavior of the giant man.

The man at the stand growled lightly in irritation as he stood up and walked towards the small group of people before stopping next to the large man. When compared next to the giant man, Vegeta wouldn't seem that imposing duo to his height, but the aura that surrounded him spoke volumes about how deadly this man was. The short man was about five foot four inches tall, had spiky black hair that was giving a constant 'fuck off' to the law of gravity and had a widow's peak. He had tanned skin, black eyes and a decently muscled frame. He was dressed in white samurai armor that had yellow spaulders. On his waist was a katana in a black sheath along with a wakizashi and a tachi sheath on his back. The man had on a scowl on his face as he glared at his companion.

"What did I say about causing unwarranted trouble?" Vegeta asked the larger man who only responded by grinning back at him.

"But I had to make sure that I am the undisputed patty cake champion."

"God damn it, Nappa!" The black haired man exclaimed as he threw his hand up in the air in frustration, "Who told you such a stupid thing?!" He demanded.

Nappa took a thought fully pose, which made him look almost smart, almost, "I don't know, Vegeta," the giant man then grinned widely, "maybe the dog faced lady can help use figure that out!"

The ANBU looked between the two men standing before her and looked down at the child that was hiding behind her leg. She doesn't get paid enough to deal with idiots like the bald man. She knelt down and patted Naruto on the head, "You can go on and play, Naru-kun, I'll deal with this two."

The spiky haired boy was hesitant to leave the ANBU, not only because he was afraid that she would get hurt because of the two samurai but also because of the drunken mods that would be roaming around the village later. The ANBU seemed to have picked up on his emotions, because she gave him a reassuring hug before she stood up and faced the two men, who had stopped arguing, talking, whatever it is that they do and were looking at the ANBU and boy.

"Aww, isn't that adorable, Vegeta?" Nappa asked the shorter man. The black haired samurai gave a grunt in response as he turned around and headed back towards the sake stand. The bald giant quickly fallowed as he ran his mouth while the spiky haired man's left eye brow had a sudden spasm.

"You go and play, Naru-kun." The ANBU said as she lightly pushed him away.

The red haired boy grinned at the ANBU, "Ok, Inu-nee-chan!" He replied before taking off.

Naruto ran into the park and looked around for anyone that would look like they would want to hang out. He saw a group of kids that were around his age standing near a pond. As he got closer he heard one boy yell out, "That is so cool!" Naruto noticed that a girl seemed to be standing on the surface of the water. She had long sun-kissed blond hair that was tied into twin pigtails that reached down to her shoulder blades, tan skin, and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a orange uzumaki swirl on it, blue shorts and blue ninja sandals. She had a look of concentration was on her face.

The blond haired girl smirked at the group of people as she concentrated her chakra at the soles of her feet. Her smirk turned into a wide smile as she saw a red haired boy walk up towards the group of kids, "Naruto-kun!" She yelled out as she kicked off from the water surface and jumped towards the shore.

The red haired boy smiled a wide smile as he recognized the girl. He gave a small bow in a show of respect, "Narumi-sama, it has been a while since we last seen each other." Naruto said as he rose up from the bow and snickered a bit as he saw the girl's reaction to the title he used.

Narumi pouted cutely and crossed her arms over her chest, "I told you not to call me that." She said in a slightly miffed tone of voice.

Nauto smiled at the girl, "Well you are the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto responded as he shrugged his shoulders. He glanced at one of the boys and his smile lessened a bit as he saw the looks that they were giving him, 'Just like the rest of the men.' He thought.

Narumi shook her head, "I don't care about those stupid titles, dattebayo!" She exclaimed before she smiled widely at the red haired boy.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are still the daughter of the Yondaime." The boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. He noticed that two girls were approaching them and his smiled widened.

"NARUTO-KUN!" One of the girls yelled out as she ran up and tackled him at blinding speed. The red haired boy grunted as the girl hit him full force and he fell onto his butt. The girl had black hair that was tied into a single braid that dropped to her shoulder blades, black eyes and eyebrows that he thought were rather cute on her. She was wearing a light green martial artist shirt and black pants. Naruto tried to speak, but he found that all the air in his lungs was leaving him from the force of the girls hug.

"Stop it, Lei," the other girl exclaimed as she grabbed the girl now known as Lei off of the red head, "can't you see you're hurting him." The girl in question had brown hair that she had up in two buns as well as chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts.

Naruto took a few lung full breaths as he rubbed his chest were Lei had given him a bear hug, "Thanks, Tenten-chan." He said as he gave the brown haired girl a wide grin that caused her cheeks to turn a light pink.

-At the Hokage Tower-

A person sitting behind the desk was a woman that had sun-kissed blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders and shined in the sunlight that beamed in from the big window, lightly tanned skin that had no blemish on it, bright blue eyes that had a kind look to them whenever she gazed upon her village, sensual curves that would cause any man and woman to drool and large d-cup breast that seemed to defy gravity. Minako Namikaze inwardly sighed as she finished overlooking a piece of paper that was from the Civilian Council. She took a stamp and pressed denied on it. The idiots had the gall to try and cut founding for the ninja program and use the money to build a new shopping mail, after they tear down on of the kunoichi training fields. She took a glance at the bane of all Kage and her right eyebrow twitched heavily. It seemed that the stack of paperwork had doubled! The kage was halfway to using a Futon jutsu to turn the cursed stack of paper into confetti when a knock came from the office's main door.

"Come in." The blonde kage said, relieved that she had an excuse to stop doing the paper work that she hated so much.

"Hokage-sama, there is someone here to see you." The secretary said.

"Bring them in." The kage replied as she interlaced her fingers and propped her elbows up on her desk. A moment later a elderly man walked into the room and stopped a foot or so from her desk before bowing respectfully.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." Son Gohan said before rising up to meet the woman's gaze.

"And to you too, Gohan-san." The blonde women replied with a kind smile, but her eyes spoke worry as she looked at the old man before her, "May I ask why you have come to me today? Shouldn't you be celebrating Naruto-kun's birthday?"

Gohan took a set in the chair in front of the hokage's desk and sighed lightly as a downcast expression formed on his face.

This caused the Yondaime to become more concerned, had the kind old man turned out to be just like the rest of the men of this village, or has he finally caved in to the Civilian Council's demands that he hand over the boy? When the aged man spoke she was needless to say stunned.

"I wish to take Naruto away from this village for a few years." Gohan spoke as he raised his head to face the kage.

The expression on Minako's face changed from concern to shock and then to outrage, in less than a second, "And why would I let you take my only son away from his home?" She spoke in a low tone that held a good amount of rage, but there was also a small amount of resentment in her tone.

At the outburst from the village leader, Gohan's normally kind expression turned to one of barely confined rage. Had it not been for the kage before him he might have let loose all his anger and rage, "The dammed villagers are a plague to the young child!" The older man seethed, "If it hadn't been for me finding him two years ago after he had been thrown out of the orphanage he would have starved!"

Minako flinched at the martial arts master's words and looked down at her desk as tears began to form in her eyes.

Gohan's expression softened a bit as he gazed at the woman, "I know you did what you thought was best, and from a logical stand point I could see that you might have been right to think that if you were to have the fact that Naruto is your son hidden would protect him from your enemies," the old man said as he leaned back into his chair, "but that doesn't mean that he should suffer at the hands of this village while your hands are tied in regards to helping him."

The Yondaime sighed, "Does he wish to leave?"

Gohan nodded, "Reluctantly, the men of the village have yet to let go of their hate. It's only a matter of time before something happens."

The Hokage ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. The old man was right, she knew that, but it didn't mean that she enjoyed it. After a few seconds pause Minako spoke, "Very well, but I wish for him to return in five years."

The martial arts master grinned, "I think that can be arranged."

-Back with Naruto-

The red haired boy was hiding under a up turned cart as he gasped for breath. All he did was agree to a simple game of hide and seek, but it seemed that Kami had decided to play a dick move on him and threw in a group of drunken civilians. He silently cursed Kami, and all other deities for that matter for the problems he faced.

"Where d-did the demon ch-child go?!" Exclaimed on drunk that had a little too much to drink.

Another one called out, "Hey, kid, we were only messing around. So come on out and have a laugh with us."

Naruto mentally snorted at the man's attempt to coax him out of his hiding spot. They must be really drunk if they think he was going to fall for something like that, especially after they called him 'demon brat' and 'devil child'. The red haired boy gave a small sigh of relief and closed his eyes when he heard the men begin to leave. After a few minutes of waiting, the red haired child climbed out of his hiding spot and began to make his way back to where he had last seen his friends.

"There he is!" A male voice shout out not far behind Naruto. Not even taking a look behind him, the red haired child took off running down the street. The boy took pride in the fact that he was in good physical condition for his age, but he was still only a child and he soon found himself running out of breath as he heard the shouts of the drunken mob drawing closer.

It seemed that fate wasn't on the kids side this day as he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were placed and he tripped on chunk of wood and went sprawling onto the ground. Naruto gave a small cry of pain as he skinned his right knee, but he went to get back up, but he was pinned down by one of the men that had finally caught up to him.

"Thought you could get away, did you, you little demon?" The man asked in a deranged voice as he proceeded to bind Naruto's arms and legs with some rough rope. Soon the rest of the mob caught up to the two and quickly set about hauling the child away.

-time skip- (don't want to write about a child being brutally butchered, that just makes me sad)

Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through his white hair. Many thoughts ran through his mind at the moment. Most of them involved him unleashing his full might on the men of this village. How could a group of people be so filled with rage and grief that they would blindly attack a defenseless child? The aged man glanced at the sleeping form of his adopted grandchild.

Naruto lay on a hospital bed with a white blanket covering him up to his shoulders. His chest was rising and falling in a relaxed manner. A few seconds passed and the child's eyes slowly opened his eyes. A low groan escaped Naruto's lips as he slowly rose into a sitting position, "Oji-chan, how did I get here?" Naruto asked the old man.

Gohan sighed as he stood from the chair that he was sitting in and walked towards the hospital bed, "I'm glad to see that you're awake," he replied, "and to answer your question it was the Hokage that brought you here."

Naruto looked down at his own lap at his oji-chan's answer. The boy's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to understand why he was hated by the men of the village. The child was pulled from his own thoughts when the door to the hall opened and a nurse walked in holding a clipboard.

"Ok, he should be asleep for a few days at the least." She said before looking up from her clipboard and looked at the two men before shaking her head as an amused smile formed on her lips, "I see someone has made a speedy recovery." The woman quickly went about her work, checking the red haired child for any lingering injuries. When the nurse was finished she patted Naruto on the head, causing the boy to have a embarrassed blush, "I see you are in perfect health, Naruto-kun." She said as she turned to face the old man, "After your done spending time with the boy, you are going to have to fill out some paper work." She said in a business-like tone of voice. The nurse then left the room.

Once the nurse had left Gohan turned to his adopted grandchild and spoke, "Do you remember what happened?" The old man asked. There was a silence that lasted for about a minute before the red haired boy spoke.

"I can't really remember what happened, Oji-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a wide grin. Gohan didn't say anything, but he could tell that the child wasn't telling him the truth. It seemed that despite the progress that he had made with the child he still didn't fully trust Gohan, and this recent attack must have pushed the child back into his old ways before.

"Ok, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." The old man said in a kind voice as he placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. Naruto gave the old man a hesitant smile before he looked back down at his lap. Gohan frowned lightly at the way Naruto was acting.

"Well," the old man said, "since we didn't get to celebrate your birthday yet, how about you open your birthday gift."

At the mention of a gift Naruto's eyes widened and a large grin formed on his face, the troubled thoughts that had been plaguing him forgotten for at lest the moment, "Really Oji-chan? I can have my present now?" The child beamed, but then he titled his head to the side in confusion, "But you don't have anything with you?"

Gohan smiled at the boy, "I want you to close your eyes for a second." The red haired child did as he was told and soon began to get giddy with excitement. The old man fished out something from his pocket and put it into Naruto's hand, "Ok, you can open your eyes know."

The red haired boy slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his open palm. He quirked an eyebrow at what he saw. Sitting in his palm was a small dark red cylinder. The boy casted a questioning look at the old man, 'Ok, I think he might be finialy starting to lose it.' Naruto thought to himself.

Gohan had a wide grin on his face as he watched his surrogate grandson, "This is a very special item given to me by my sensei." Naruto was perplexed by what the elderly man had said, "Ok, nyoi-bo extend." Suddenly, the small object started to glow a bright red and the small cylinder object quickly grew to the size of a quarterstaff.

Naruto cried in shock tossed the red staff arcoss the room, "What the hell?!"

Gohan laughed as he stood up and walked over to were the staff lay, "It's called nyoi-bo, a magical staff given to me by my sensei, Muten Roshi. The staff is indestructible and can extend to unreal lengths." He placed the staff in Naruto's lap, "It's my second greatest treasure."

The red haired boy blinked in shock at what the old man said before he smiled lightly as tears formed in his eyes, "Thanks, Oji-chan."

 **And it's done.**

 **Ok guys, I know I've been gone for a while, but that kinda happens when you get a near full time job. I'll try and keep the story uptodate at a much more reasonable time frame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Kamahamaha"

Thought: 'Kamahamaha"

 **Biju speech/Jutsu: "Kamahamaha"**

 **Biju thought/jutsu: 'Kamahamaha"**

A figure garbed in a hooded grey cloak was leaning back against a tree. The cloak that the person was wearing hide all but their mouth and chin. The only thing that was discernable was that they were male do to the width of his shoulders, but his height off set that a bit. The gave a cloaked male gave low grown in frustration as he looked at the map he had, the damn thing wasn't making any sense to him and the parts that did were dated so old that they pre-date the devastation brought about by Piccolo Daimao! The figure crumpled up the map into a ball and threw into the fire that he was sitting by. He watched as the flames turned the creamy white paper into charred flecks.

The male sighed as he thought of what to do next. He could try and double back to Kirigakure no Sato, but with the current civil war going on he wasn't sure what would happen if he did show up there again. He groaned in frustration as he tried to figure out what do next. The figure set about gathering his camp supplies, once he had his gear packed away, the cloaked male slung his pack over his shoulder as began to make his away to the dirt path he had been following for the last few days, "Ok, if I keep following this road I should be able to find a village where I can get some decent directions." He said to himself. After an hour or so of walking, the cloaked male came to a stop and examined the surrounding area. The wild life had gone quiet.

The cloaked man turned his head to the left when he heard a person yelling. A normal person would probably have left an unknown sound alone, but a normal person was also unadventurous. After a couple minutes of creeping through the forest, the cloaked man came upon a campsite that had a blazing fire with two fish being roast on a spit. There was a girl that appeared to be about sixteen years and was franticly looking around for something that she seemed to have lost. She was about the same height as the cloaked male, if not a little shorter. She had long black hair that fell to the small of her back while two long locks fell to rest on the swells of large c cup breasts. She had pale skin and a slender waist and nice hips. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to his ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow. She also had a dark-colored choker around her neck.

"Um, is there something wrong?" The cloaked man asked, causing the girl to jump in shock. A second later a barrage of senbon came rushing towards him. The cloaked man quickly pulled out his staff and spun it around in a defensive manner. The needles rebounded of the staff, "Hold it for a moment!"

"Now what do we have here." A female voice behind the cloaked man said. There was the sound of metal cutting air and the man felt a blades edge alongside his neck.

He felt a hand push him to the camp fire and force him to sit on a log. His craned his neck to see a woman holding a huge blade on her right shoulder. The woman that was standing behind him was by far the tallest woman that he had ever seen, standing at an imposing six feet. She had spiky black hair that dropped to her shoulder blades, small eye brows, black eyes and pale skin. She had a muscular build that accented her voluptuous frame well, with large d, bordering on dd cup breasts, wide hips and a thin waist. She was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of her face. She wore a Kiri forehead protector sideways on her head. She was wearing a tight fitting black tank top that left little to the imagination as well as showing that the swordswoman apparently wasn't wearing a bra, baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to her elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The swordswoman pushed the cloaked male forward and made him sit down on a log. She walked around and stood in front of the cloaked man as she grabbed the cloak and pulled it off of him. The moment that the cloak was removed, both the swordswoman and the girl in the kimono both blushed madly. The man was nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. He had long spiky red hair that ended in black tips that dropped to his shoulder blades and was gathered in a simple ponytail and he had bangs framing his angular face and lightly shroud his face. He had lightly tanned skin which made his exotic hair and vibrant violet eyes stand out even more and a lean build with no apparent trace of fat on his body. He also had dark whisker like marks that made the two think of a fox, which only made him even more alluring than he already was. He was wearing an orange martial artist gi that was tied close with a blue sash, had white trimming on the cuffs, a white undershirt black pants, cloth wraps on his ankles and blue sandals.

The kunoichi with the massive blade was the first to regain her composure and eyed the teen with a glint in her eye as if he was a look of cat that had caught the biggest, juiciest fish, "So what brings a fine young man like yourself out here?" She asked him as she leaned forward a bit, causing her large breasts to sway in an enticing manner.

A nervous sweat broke out as Naruto tried desperately to think of something that would keep his head on his shoulders, "W-well I was heading towards the coast, I think, and I heard a person shout." He explained as he raised his hands and waved them in a none threatening measure. The red haired teen than laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "To be honest I'm not sure where I am right now."

"Hasaki-sama," The girl said as she sent a small glare at the boy, "I don't think it would be wise to let him go. He might reveal are location to the Mizukage."

The sword welding kunoichi pondered what her ward mentioned. It was true that they couldn't risk any information getting back to the current Mizukage, but the teen was too much of a prize to just kill him. A devilish smile formed on her lips as she thought of what they could do with the teen.

The smile that Hasaki was wearing unnerved the teen. Whatever it was that she just thought of, it most have involved him and something that he would be too keen about. He blinked when his nose caught a distinct scent, one that he was both familiar with and dismayed about, "Your food is burning." He said in a calm tone as he gestured towards the fire. Sure enough, the two fish that the girl must have been cooking had caught a flame and were now being reduced to charred slabs of meat.

Hasaki gave aloud cry of alarm as she turned to see her dinner ruined. She shot a cold glare at the girl, "Haku…" she said in icily calm voice that caused the black haired girl to flinch lightly.

The two kunoichi spun their heads' around when they heard the iconic 'poof' that occurred when a scroll was released. To their surprise and shock, they saw that the male teen had pulled out his pack off and pulled out small iron cooking pot along, chopped vegetables, a skinned and salted rabbit and a water skin.

"What are you doing?" Haku inquired as she tilted her head in bewilderment.

Naruto glanced up at the black-haired girl for a moment, half expecting her to attack him, "I guess I'm partially responsible for your food being ruined, so I guess the least I can do is prepare a meal for two lovely women." He explained as he flashed the two a faint smile.

Haku blushed and averted her gaze from the boy's as she suddenly found a particular blade of grass extremely fascinating, 'W-why am I reacting this way to him.'

Naruto gave a silent sigh as he observed Haku, 'I swear, it's always the same with females. They all have to be mental."

Hasaki sat down on a smooth rock and propped her chin up with her left hand, "What's your name, or am I going to have to guess it?'

The red haired teen sat back and waited for the stew to simmer, "Shouldn't the person asking for a name give theirs first?" He asked as he had a thoughtful expression, but it quickly vanished as he saw a scowl forming on the swordswoman's face through the bandages, "B-but I don't really follow standard formalities." He gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm Uzumaki-Son Naruto."

"Yuki Haku." The girl spoke up as she concealed her senbon in her obi.

"Momochi Hasaki." She replied as she pulled down her bandges. Naruto noted that she had pointed teeth, much like a shark.

"The Demoness of the Mist huh? Then you must be one of the Seven Swordswoman of The Mist, right?" Naruto said as he stirred the contents of the pot.

Hasaki smirked, "So you have heard of us then? Well that's not surprising, considering we are famous."

"Very." The teen replied as Haku sat down next to Hasaki.

"So, what are you two ladies doing so far away from Kirigakure no Sato?" He asked as he looked at the two ninja, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Hasaki contemplated telling the teen what her business was out here, there wasn't anything he would, or could do for that matter, that could stop them. The most that would happen was that Haku would freeze his limbs and then she would 'play' with him a bit, "I'm leaving Kirigakure because I tried to take the position of Mizukage, needless to say I failed." She said as Sora handed her a bowl that had some of the stew in it, "I found Haku on the street a few years ago, since then she has become my servant, a tool to be used as I see fit." Even though what she said sounded horrible, Naruto noted there was a hint of warmth in the older woman's

The teen frowned at what Hasaki said, "I'm not so sure that is how you two act with each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you speak of Haku is more like a precious person rather than a tool." He replied as he handed a bowl filled with the rabbit stew to Haku, "But what do I know, I'm a male and _you_ are the kunoichi." He smiled lightly at the last part, he may be a male, but that he had done things that most people wouldn't even dream of.

Hasaki looked down at her stew, 'Was it that obvious?' She mentally asked herself. The swordswoman looked up at the teen and blushed when they made eye contact. The cerulean blue pools held no contempt, but rather a bright shine and understanding in them. She took a taste of the stew and immediately began to devour it.

Naruto smiled at the two's enthusiasm before he made his own bowl. Before he could even take his first bite both Haku and Hasaki held out their bowls, "Seconds!" They demanded, earning an amused chuckle from the male.

-Time skip-

Naruto gazed down at the map that Hasaki had given him before they went their separate ways. Sure enough he had no idea where he was, 'I must be somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni, if what this map is telling me is right.' He thought as he folded the map and put it away in his pack.

For a while he just followed the path of the road before he noticed a rather thick mist start to form, "Ok, that is total not a problem." He said as he looked around. Suddenly a volley of senbon pierced his body.

"That was too easy." A female voice spoke up before a woman appeared behind a large rock. She was quickly followed by a second woman She had long, red hair, black eyes and pointed teeth. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto and had high c-cup breasts. She was wearing a Kiri hitai-ate, she also was wearing a simple cloth around her head that was tied at both sides of her face, causing her bangs to go upwards while the remainder of hair dropped to the small of her back. She was wearing a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends and stripped warmers that ended in her black sandals. She also had bandages around her neck, much like a scarf. She had a par of swords sheathed on her waist on each side. She had a smug smirk on her face.

Naruto stared blankly forward for a moment before his body began to waver before fading away, much like a mirage when someone gets to close.

"How?!" The red haired woman exclaimed as she looked around for the teen. The sound of gravel being moved caused the red head look to the left.

Naruto stood holding his nyoi-bo with his right hand with one end of the staff planted in the earth, "Ameyuri Ringo, a member of the Sevenswordswoman and welder of the kiba blades." The red haired teen said as he eyed the shorter woman, he then took a thoughtful pose, "I know Hasaki said you were short, but I didn't think you would be this small. I could pass as your older brother if I wanted to." A smile formed on his lips at the last part, much to the frustration of the kunoichi in front of him.

"S-shut up!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend." He said as he held back a little laughter, "So, what brings you all the way out here, I'm sure that the Mizukage must have more urgent matters for someone of your skill then hunting down a single male teen?"

Ameyuri huffed lightly as she crossed her armsover her chest. She could sense that the teen meant no insult when he said what he did, "All I know is that she ordered me to bring you back to Kirigakure or I'd lose my head."

Naruto winced lightly at that. He had met Yashira once, but he could tell that there was something off about the Mizukage, "If she were to threaten you like that, why don't you leave the village and join another or join the rebels?" He asked her.

Ameyuri frowned and narrowed her eyes, "I won't have anything to do with the rebels and their kekkei genkai leader!" She seethed as she clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white and the skin of her palm broke, causing blood to flow from her palms.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, 'Guess she lost someone close because of a kekkei genkai user.' He thought, "Well, Konoha isn't like Kiri, at least I think so." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The swordswoman mauled the thought over, joining Konoha wasn't a bad idea. She grinned as an idea came to mind, "I have a proposition for you: If you can last five minutes with me in one-on-one combat I'll head to Konoha with you, but if I can best you, which I most likely will, you come back to Kiri with me and I collect a big pay raise."

Naruto laughed lightly as he shook his head, "How do I know you won't just keep fighting if I can last a minute? All I have to go one is your word, and a kunoichi's job requires them to lie a, lot."

"Why wouldn't you take me on my word?" She asked. The teen just gave her a deadpanned look before sighing, "Fine, what do you want me to swear on?"

The red haired teen thought on this for a moment, what could she hold high enough that she wouldn't cross him, "Do you know how Muten Roshi is?"

"Of course, I know about him, he's one of the greatest martial arts mater in the world, Also that he is a pervert that puts the sannin Jinko to shame." She said the last part in a whisper with a light blush on her face.

"Ok then," the Naruto said as he gave a wide smile, "If you go back on your word you have to allow the Kame-sennin to look at your underwear."

-meanwhile on a small island in the middle of the ocean-

A bald monk in training looked up from his meditation when he heard his martial arts master sneeze before crying out in dismay and cursing Kami, for he had just ruined his favorite dirty magazine.

-back with Naruto-

"What?!"

"Hey, I'll try and think of something else, but it could be a bit difficult."

"No, fine. I accept your deal; besides it's not like you can beat me." She said as she grabbed both her blades and unsheathed them. Both f her swords had upturned hooks near the tip and handle. A wide grin formed on her lips as lightning danced along her blades.

Naruto grinned as he dropped into a fighting stance with his nyoi-bo, "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, the mightiest can be felled by weaker foes if they the underestimate their skill." Ameyuri smirked before she swung her left blade down, casting off an arc of lightning that scarred the earth as it raced towards the teen. The male darted to the right, narrowly avoiding the deadly plasma. He rushed forward, thrusting the nyoi-bo forward.

The swordswoman parried the thrust by using the flat of her right sword. She raised her other above her head and went to strike, but found herself being propelled backwards when Naruto exclaimed, "Extend!" She looked down to see that it was the staff growing and pushing her. The swordswoman gave a grunt of pain when she collided with the trunk of a thick oak. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that her adversary was rushing towards her at shocking speed. She glanced down to find that the staff was shrinking. Ameyuri moved her head to the side as the teens open fist smashed into the tree.

"That staff, it changes it size on command?" She asked.

Naruto grinned, "It was a gift from my Oji-chan."

The swordswoman kicked the teen back and dashed forward thrusting her blade in front of herself. The male held his nyoi-bo in front of himself and caught the swords on the hooks and proceeded to spin the staff. Ameyuri lost her grip on her left sword and was forced on the defensive as Naruto engaged her in close combat.

The aroma of ozone being burned filled Naruto's nose a moment before he was sent flying backwards and he suddenly found that his right arm was numb. The red haired teen landed in a thick bush, "Right, her swords can channel lightning." the muttered to himself as he wrenched himself free from the branches. He looked up to see that Ameyuri was looking down on him from a large boulder.

"You can't win, you know that, don't you?" She asked as she smirked down at the teen. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when the teen stood up and took a deep breath, 'What are you doing?' She mentally asked as she held both her blades in front of herself. The swordswoman's confusion only grew when she saw Naruto tense for a second before thrusting his left arm forward with his palm facing her. A second later she felt something akin to a battering ram smash into her causing her to be sent flying.

Naruto grinned up as he picked up the nyoi-bo and walked up to where he saw Ameyuri land after he hit her with a kiai blast. He found the kunoichi setting in a shallow hot spring rubbing her head, "What was that, some kind of kekkai genkai?" She asked as she glared at the teen.

Naruto raised in eyebrow in confusion, "No, men can't use chakra like kunoichi."

"Then what the hell was that?"

The teen grinned, "That was ki manipulation, Roshi taught me how to do it." Ameyuri scowled for a second before her form turned to water and collapsed, "Great, know there is probably a half dozen of herself running round hear." He sighed, but was unable to keep the wide grin of his face at the prospect of a new challenge.

The teen held his nyoi-bo as he jumped out of the water and onto a medium boulder and looked for the red haired kunoichi. Naruto snapped his head to the left as a volley of senbon came rushing at him. He blocked the needles with his nyoi-bo, but his eyes widened when he saw that the senbon had an explosive tag wrapped around them.

Ameyuri watched from her cover as the explosive went off and engulfed the teen. She was certain that Naruto would be mostly unarmed by the blast, the most that would happen would be slightly singed and knocked unconscious. Her eyes widened and gave a grunt in aggravation when the smoke cleared to show that the red haired teen had vanished again. A grin formed on her face when one of her **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** was destroyed. She aimed her Kiba blades in the direction of the clone, " **Raiton: Raiga! (Lightning Style: Lighting Fang)** " She yelled out as her jutsu raced off and struck a target.

Naruto slapped his right arm against the tree he was standing on to try and get felling back in his arm. He narrowly avoided the lightning that the kunoichi had fired at him, 'Ok, I only have to last a few more minutes.' He thought as looked around for the kunoichi. The teen jumped from the tree branch just as Ameyuri appeared overhead and sliced clean through it with a single stroke of her blade. The red haired teen jumped from tree to tree in an attempt to get some distance from the swordswoman. He looked over his shoulder and paled slightly when he saw that there were about seven copies of the swordswoman right behind him.

Lightning arced out towards the teen, but he managed to speed up for just a second to avoid the plasma. Naruto landed in a small clearing and dropped to one knee panting hard. He looked up to see Ameyuri followed by the three of her **Mizu Bunshin** that weren't destroyed. He had only a minute left before he won the bet, but he found that his energy was almost entirely drained.

"I don't know how you managed to last this long," The swordswoman said as she sauntered up to the teen, a wide predatory grin adorning her features, "but you're done." The kunoichi sheathed her blades and kicked him onto his back.

 **"Are you just going to sit back and allow this wench to abuse you?"** A deep, gravelly voice spoke from inside his mind.

'W-what?" He mentally asked as Ameyuri straddled his waist and grinned down at him.

 **"Well it doesn't matter what you think, I'll be giving you some of my power regardless."**

A red energy began to ripple off the teen. The energy was vile and was filled with rage, murder and hate. Ameyuri eyes widened before she was sent flying backwards by a fist to the face. The kunoichi landed on a few feet away and covered her nose with her hand, "You little bitch!" She seethed as blood leaked from in between her fingers, "And I was going to be gentally with you too…" The swordswoman trailed off as the red energy became denser. She shielded her eyes from dirt and some rocks as a small shockwave that was sent out as the teen stood up. His red hair became thicker and more wild as well as becoming undone from the ponytail. His violet eyes turned a deep crimson as well as becoming silted. The foxlike whisker marks became deeper, giving him the look of a demon as well as his nails becoming claws and his canines turning into fangs.

Naruto let out a scream that was more like a demonic roar before he moved with speed that left the swordswoman dumbfounded before he slammed his fist into her gut followed by a palm strike uppercut that lead into a spinning high kick that sent her flying for a dozen feet before she collided with a large boulder, forming a small crater and cracks to run along it.

Ameyuri's body slumped to the ground in a uncurious heap as Naruto held his head. His features returned to normal as he tried to figure out what just happened. The last thing he could recall was Ameyuri sitting on him before his vision went blurry. Speaking of the kunoichi, she was just barely able to get to her knees as her whole body trembled in pain.

"Ameyuri-san!" The teen yelled out as he ran up to her and examined her for injuries, "Are you ok?" He asked as he felt for any broken bones.

The swordswoman looked at the teen for a moment in bewilderment before she spoke, "Are you a girl?"

To say the question confused Naruto would have been a understatement. There was that one time when he and his oji-chan went to a place called Jusenkyo, but they left when they saw that a father and his son turned into a panda and girl respectfully when they fell into their springs, "No, and why do you ask?" he replied to her question as he finished checking for any injuries.

"The energy you used just now, it felt like chakra."

Naruto's expression turned to one of puzzlement before a wide grin formed on his face, "I think I won are bet, you don't want to have to show the Kame-sennin your underwear, do you?"

-back at the island-

The bald monk laughed lightly as he watched the old man ruin yet another magiazen before he fell to his knees as tears of woe fell from his eyes in waterfall fashion.

-with Naruto-

The swordswoman paled at the tought before she sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win." A small smile formed, after all this teen had shown himself to be full of surprises, so traveling with him could be fun.

Naruto stood up and looked around for a bit, "So, do you know where we are?"

 **Finished!**

 **I hoped I made it different enough from the first one, though I did copy and paste a bit of it in. Also Ameyuri is going to be part of the harem, 'cause why not? Further more I want some ideas for what Naruto's outfit will be when he joins Konoha, so leave your ideas in a review or pm me, which ever you like best. Also Naruto is unaware of the effect he has on woman, so he thinks that woman are all crazy sometimes and he doesn't really know how to talk to them if he were on a date or something.**

 **EXIA32: Yes, I like the paring plus its canon, so why not keep one thing that really happened in the Naruto word?**

 **DragonPony022: He is going to be angery, that is for certain, but he won't outright hater either. I'll be going more into that in the next chapter so I hope that answers some of your questions on that matter, if not, than I'm sorry we have a different view point on it. Also for the master ideas; I like the thought of him learning from the Ryozanpaku dojo, but I already have an idea of that with another character. The crane school (to lazy to get the Japanese words lol) is a no go, that will be explained in the next chapter a well. And I don't know about Baki the Grappler or have had the time to search any info, but I will consider that.**

 **Ryuujin96: Yeah, I need to show that the male civilians have enough contempt for are knucklehead to try and kill him. He won't trust the civilians for the most part, but her won't get revenge, that doesn't mean pranking won't happen though! He will be keeping the nyoi-bo as it is indestructible, that mean that Beerus-sama couldn't destroy it if he wanted to! I'll post some harem picks next chapter and thanks!**

 **NacNak: Yup, its back, although Sora didn't make the cut as the main character I am going to try and bring him in later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

Demon Speech: **"Genjutsu"**

Demon Thought **'Martial arts'**

Naruto was enjoying a pleasant stroll as he walked down on of the many streets in Konohagakure no Sato. Her found that he missed the village, not as crowded as West City was. He kept the hood of his cloak drawn, which did earn him a few suspicious glances from the civilian portion of the village. Ameyuri was following close behind the teen, stopping ever now and again to send a death glare a civilian that spent to long staring.

"So this is your home huh," the swordswoman said as she sent a toothy grin at the teen, "not too shabby, meal."

"I'd wished you stop calling me that." He muttered as he picked up a tin can and tossed it down the road. A second later his head snapped around when he heard the thrown can hitting something, "I don't believe it…"

Sure enough, just like all those years ago, the tin can had connected with the bald head of the giant samurai. Nappa turned towards his friend, "Vegeta, I think I have an alcohol problem, I'm getting hangovers when I haven't even had a drink in days."

"Oh god, how can you be so dense. Someone threw something at you, you idiot!" The smaller man groaned out as a vain on his head throbbed in agitation.

"Really?" The bald man asked, clearly puzzled by this news, "But I haven't even gotten a reply from the last challenger, shows how much of a sport he was." Nappa crossed his arms over his armored chest as he frowned.

The spiky haired man facepalmed and tried to control his near blinding rage at the insufferable incompetence of his companion. He turned around and sent a chilling glare at the cloaked Naruto, "There, Nappa," He said as he pointed at the teen, "there is your challenger." The last part came out in shudder as he played along with the giant's mind set. Maybe watching a hapless fool get turned into a bloody pulp just might turn his day around.

"But, Vegeta, he is so small," The bald, giant samurai complained, much like that of a small child, "besides, his imouto is there. We wouldn't want to shame him in front of her, right?"

Naruto stared in shock at the giant man, 'Kami help him.' Was all he thought before the red haired kunoichi let out a battle cry as she unsheathed both of her blades.

"I'm going to rip his bald head off!" Ameyuri roared as lightning danced along Kiba. The red head charged forward, fully intent on skewering the man. Nappa, for his part, just gave a wide smile as he pulled the kanabo from his back and blocked the strike, but started to spasm comedically due to the electrical current running through the blade and into him. All the will he never let go of the mace.

The swordswoman was about to follow up her assault when she suddenly felt the razor edge of a blade press against her neck.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, but I can't allow you to kill the fool." Vegeta sighed in slightly dejected tone as he held his katana in a revers grip as he applied a little pressure.

"Aww, I diDN'T KNoW yOu caIred aBOut me VEgEta." Nappa said, his voice changing in pitch do to the electricity surging through him.

Ameyuri growled lightly as she ended the current and sheathed her swords. Nappa fell face first onto the ground as his body smoked lightly. Vegeta sheathed his blade as he walked to his fallen companion and kicked him in the rips before grabbing his arm and dragging him off. The red head turned towards Naruto, a scowl still on her face, "Do you happen to know those two?" She asked.

Naruto laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Not really," he admitted, "the big one, Nappa I think, stopped a villager from harming me. Oddly enough it happened much the same way last time, with the can hitting him and all."

Ameyuri nodded in understanding before she snickered when she heard the teen's stomach growl in hunger, "Do you like ramen?' Naruto asked her. The swordswoman shrugged her shoulders, "Well you have to try the ramen from Ichiraku Ramen." He took hold of the kunoichi's hand and began to guide her through the village, all the while unaware of the blush that had formed on the swordswoman's cheeks when he took her hand.

-Meanwhile-

"So that is why we should heavily and thoroughly search new comers entering our village gates." A man said dressed in a simple, blue haori as he sat down. The other male civilian representatives nodded their approval just as the Hokage sighed heavily as she pressed her face into her open palm.

If Minako's had known that being Hokage would have just meant having to deal with the petty, conniving and greedy Civilian Council then she would have let someone else take the job. She knew that there was going to be some headaches like paperwork, securing missions for the kunoichi and keeping Konoha's economy stable. But this was without a doubt the single most aggravatingly tedious and troublesome job she had.

The blonde kage growled out as she slammed her fist against the table she was seated at, "You have given your point, Haruno-san, but is this just an attempt to keep Uzumaki-Son Naruto from returning home." Minako released a small burst of K.I. at the civilian council members.

Most of the civilian council flinched or started to sweat nervously as they felt the cold pressure bear down on them. It didn't help them either that she was wearing he kage hat which shrouded her face in darkness. Things had changed in the village in the last five years, more so for the civilian side then the kunoichi. Minako had pulled back many of the freedoms that the civilian council had gotten and taken advantage off; most of which she was the one that allowed them to pass early in her reign.

The kage waited for a few minutes for one of the councilmen to speak before she stood, "Since no one has anything else to say, I call this meeting to an end."

One of the stood up and glared at the kage and kunoichi council, "Why are you all protecting that freaky bastard?!" He shouted, ignoring the collective dark energy from the clan heads as he carried on, "He's a monster! He isn't natural! are you all blind?! he's not human! He's the fucking kyuubi for Kami's sake!" In what seemed like an instant. A ANBU wearing a white mask resembling a horse shunshinned behind him in a swirl of leaves. Before the man had a chance to react, the ANBU placed several chakra infused strikes on his person before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The man coughed out blood and as his eyes glassed over. He was gone before he hit the floor.

"Hokage-sama, you can't just let them do that!" One of the councilmen shouted out in indignation at the ANBU's actions.

Minako gave an uncaring look at the man, "I'll have my ANBU do whatever it takes to enforce the law." Without saying another word the kage vanished in a flash, the trademark of her Hiraishin no Jutsu, as the clan heads vanishing via shunshin.

-At the same time-

"Kami I missed this." Naruto sighed as he finished his third bowl of ramen.

Ayame leaned on the counter of the ramen stand as she gave a friendly smile to the red haired teen, "I'm glad you still like are ramen, Naruto-kun." The ramen waitress said, a small blush forming on her cheeks when he flashed her a wide grin. Before he left Konoha, the ramen waitress was among his closest friends due to him and Gohan stopping by the stand frequently and the boy always complimented the brunet's cooking even when she thought it could have been better. Naruto had always been full of energy and found many ways to bring a smile to the brunet's face, so when he left the village along with his grandpa saddened the waitress. When Ayame first saw the teen, she did a double take, the kind-hearted boy that she knew had turned into a handsome young man. She was dumbfounded when the red head called out to her by name and she was sure that she felt her heart stop for a few seconds.

A look of mock hurt formed on the martial artist's face, "Why would I ever stop loving this divine delicacy that Kami has gifted are world with?!" He exclaimed in an humorous tone, his lips turning upwards in a smile when Ayame giggled at his antics. The swordswoman to his left rolled her eyes as she contently ate her bowl of shrimp ramen.

"N-Naruro-kun?" A female voice asked from behind the teen. Said teen turned around and stared at the person that had called his name, his mouth over flowing with miso ramen. The person was a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, but Naruto wasn't certain if she was really that young because she was a kunoichi. Her hitai-ate was worn over her left eye and held her spiky shoulder length silver hair up. Her visible eye was grey and she was wearing a face mask that covered her mouth, nose and cheeks, but did little to hide the fact that she was a stunning beauty. Her skin was a fair shade, was a few inches taller than the red haired teen at 5"9" tall. She had a hourglass figure, with large d cup to small dd cup bust, a thin waist and wide hips. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and the standard Konoha flak jacket that was left open half way do to her large chest which left a good amount of cleavage on display, dark blue pants that hugged her long legs as well as being low enough that the barest hint of a G-string could be seen and black combat sandals. She had a shuriken holster on her left thigh as well as a weapon pouch on her lower back.

"Is it really you?"

Naruto made a noise of confirmation.

Ameyuri sent a cautious glance at the sliver haired konoha kunoichi, "Do you know her, meal?" The red-haired teen made a noise of doubt as he turned towards the Kiba welder, "Swallow!" Naruto began to suck up the noodles. For a solid ten seconds he downed the ramen before they were all gone.

'I'm not pooping tonight.' He thought.

"I can't believe your back, after all these years…" The sliver haired kunoichi said as she took a step towards him.

The teen raked his mind to try and place a name to this person. He didn't recognize the face, but the hair and voice was known to him, "Inu-nee-san?"

The woman's visible eye turned into what could be described as an eye-smile, something that confused the teen, but he had seen weirder, "Hai, but I'm no longer an ANBU, so you can call me Kazumi." She replied.

"Ok then, Kazumi-nee-san," Naruto said, a wide grin forming his face, "would like to join us?"

"Hai."

Ameyuri grumbled lightly as the silver haired kunoichi took the open seat next to Naruro as she finished her ramen.

"So, Naruto-kun," Kazumi said as she folded her arms under her bust and smiled internally when a blush formed on the teen's face, "care to explain why Ameyuri Ringo is here, because you to seem awfully familiar."

The teen laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "W-well you see about a week ago, I was in Kaminari no Kuni and I was trying to find my way to Hi no Kuni."

"The baka can't read a map to save his life." The swordswoman snickered and received a glare from the teen.

"Yeah, I was lost, then she showed up." Naruto decided to keep the part about how the former Kiri jonin trying to capture him, that would lead to lots of bad.

Kazumi stared intently at the red haired teen for a few seconds, causing a nervous sweatdrop to form on his head, "Well, at least you weren't alone in the wilds." She said in a relaxed tone as her eye formed an eye smile, causing the martial artist to sigh mentally in relaxation, "I wouldn't want my Naru-kun to be eaten up by some wolves or captured by some bandits." Naruto gave the silver haired kunoichi a bewildered look before he broke into a fit of laughter as Ameyuri laughed lightly as she shook her head, "What?"

"Your 'Naru-kun' caught three wolves which he cooked and ate for breakfast today." Ameyuri said as she grinned at the konoha jonin. Her grin widened as she watched the stunned look form on the taller woman's face before she looked at the teen.

"Y-you really didn't hunt wolves, did you, Naru-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, I was looking for some deer or maybe a moose, but I guess they were scared off when sharktooth over their decided to show off when we sparred the day before." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders in nonchalant manner before his expression turned into one of joy as he turned to face the ramen stand waitress, "It paled in comparsion to your cooking though, Ayame-nee-chan."

The brunet blushed from the martial artist's complement as she adverted her eyes from Naruto's own violate orbs as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment before she heard her father caller her from the back off the stand.

"Ayame, I need a hand back here!"

The waitress gaze a polite bow as she excused herself and went to aid her father in whatever he was doing, "Coming, Tou-san!"

The barest hint that Kazumi's mouth was a gap could be seen under her face mask as she stared at the teen. The sweet, energetic child had grown up and now he didn't need any protection.

The three occupants of the ramen stand turned around just as a pair off ANBU appeared in a leaf shunshin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." One of the ANBU said, her mask was like that of a monkey.

"We will detain you if necessary." The second ANBU said as she pulled out a length of rope from a storage seal on her body. Her mask was plan, indicating that she was a new ANBU.

The red haired teen gave the ANBU a confused look as he stood up, "I haven't even pulled prank yet and you already going to 'arrest' me?" He asked as he shook his head, "You sure are taking no risks."

"Just come along and we won't have to hurt you." The monkey ANBU said as she went to grab the teen, only to have her hand go through his right shoulder as his form wavered like a mirage before fading away, "What?"

"Well," Naruto said, causing the ANBU to spin around as he had gotten across the street, "while I'm sure you would be true to your word, I think a rousing game of tag would be so much better, don't you?" The red haired teen flashed a wide, foxlike grin as the plan masked ANBU lunged for him. He back flipped and landed on the roof of the building behind him, "I'm going to make you work for it!" And with that the teen broke into a sprint that no man and most academy graduates couldn't keep up with. The two ANBU stared in shock at what the teen had done for a second before giving chase.

For a solid fifteen minute Naruto kept the ANBU on their toes as he would make sudden stops before giving a quick burst of speed so he was several dozen feet away where as he was a hand grip away a second ago. They only managed to catch him when a ANBU used a Mokuton jutsu to bind his legs and arms.

-a short time later at the Hokage's office-

Naruto was sitting lotus style on the couch in the kage's office. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest was the ANBU that had captured Naruto, "So, how have you been Tenzo-san?" He asked as he looked at the ANBU with a single open eye.

The ANBU sighed, "You guessed it was me, huh?" She replied as she took of her mask. She had a had a attractive heart-shaped face, fair skin and black eyes. Her unkempt hair was brown in color and reached to the middle of her back. She had a slender figure with her breasts being mid c cup and nice hips. She had the ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder She was wearing the standard ANBU outfit as well as a sword that was strapped to her back.

"I don't recall any other Mokuton users in Konoha." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders and got into a normal sitting position.

The ANBU gave the teen a wiry smile, "Gohan-san sure did teach all he could about the kunoichi and the different ninjutsu they have. Where is the old man anyways?"

At the question about his oji-chan Naruto's expersion turned somber, "Well, about a ye-" He began, but was cut off as the door to the office was flung open.

"Yondaime-sama, you can't just have councilmen killed for speaking their mind." The voice of an elderly woman said as a woman wearing the white and red robes of the Hokage followed by three elderly woman. One of the other elders was about to speak before she spun around and sent a glare at the three.

"I will not allow anyone to get away with violating my law, Koharu-san." Minako said as she sent a pulse of K.I. at the three militant elders. She had no idea how her predecessor ever put up with them during her long run as Hokage.

One of the elders noticed the teen sitting on the couch and her visible eye momentarily darkened for less than a second before she addressed the kage, "I believe that we aren't alone, Minako-sama." The kage gave the crippled war hawk a qustening glance before the ANBU gave a small cough.

"Hokag-sama, I have a guest that I think you would like to see." Tenzo said as she bowed towards the Kage. She mentally smirked as she felt the resentment being ever so slightly emitted from the bandaged Ne commander at her.

Minako turned around and her gasped in shock when she saw Naruto. She composed herself and spoke to the elders, "Mitokado-san, Utatane-san, Shimura-san, your presence is unrequired at this moment." The tone of her voice left no room for rebutting. The three gave a deep, if somewhat resentful bow before leaving the Hokage's office. The Namikaze nodded towards Tenzo as the ANBU put her mask back in place and shunshinned away. In a quick flourish of hand seals Minako in placed several privacy seals.

Before Naruto could even get up from his seat the blonde kage pulled him into a tight hug and pushed his head into the valley of her large and soft breasts, "Naru-kun!" Minako gushed as she hugged/suffocated the red haired teen.

Naruto's eyes widened when he relieased that the busty kage wasn't wearing a bra or cloth bindings. He wasn't sure if he should curse or thank Kami for the situation that he now found himself in. But this woman was the closest thing to a mom that he had, which made this even odder for the teen. He began to try and pull his head free when he felt his need for air become greater than the felling of the kage's bosom threw her robes were. The teen put his hands on the woman's shoulders and began to push hard as he tried to remove his head from the soft orbs, but even his strength was nothing compared to that of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Black spots clouded the edges of his vision as he felt his arms beginning to slack.

Minako blinked in confusion when she felt the teen's body going limp until she panicked and realized what she was doing, "Don't die, Naru-kun!" She exclaimed.

-short time skip-

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head as he laughed lightly, "I told you already, it's nothing, Minako-sama." Sitting across from him was the Yondaime and her head was slumped as large sweatdrop rolled down her head.

"First time I've seen you in almost six years and I almost kill you." The blond kage sighed dejectedly. She glanced up and blushed lightly when she saw the smile that the teen had on his face, but quickly beratted herself for thinking like that, he was less than half her age besides some other matters. The kunoichi compoused herself and straightened as she sat back in her chair, "So, how have you been?" She asked as a kind smile graced her features and it was Naruto's turn to blush a shade of red that matched his hair.

The teen adverted his gaze as he answered, "W-well oji-chan and I traveled to his master's home and I was trained in the kame sennin ryu." The last part came out more like something that he wouldn't wish to relive, "After that oji-chan and I traveled that country for a few years, they have a much higher tech level then any of the Kunoichi Godaikoku and the smaller nations and kunoichi villages." A small grin witch slowly turned into a wide smile appeared on his lips as he recalled his adventures.

"That is something I wanted to ask you about," Minako asked as she steepled her fingers and rested her elbows on her desk, "where is Gohan-san?" The junilant air that Naruto had about him quickly evaporated an a downcast expersion on his face. The kage immediately took notice of the teens shift in attitude and regretted bringing up the topic, "I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort."

"No, it's fine." The red haired teen replied as he raised a dismissive hand, "About a year ago oji-chan passed away, after that I made my way back to the Elemental Nations."

"How?"

Naruto sighed as his shoulders slumped, "I-I really don't want to talk about this, Minako-sama."

The Hokage sighed quietly as she closed her eyes and grivved silently for a second. Gohan Son may have been a male in the female dominated culture that was the Elemental Nations, but he was still a very influential piller of Konoha. She pulled a sheet paper from her seemingly endless stack of paperwork and handed it to the teen. "This is a page from the latest bingo book from Mizu, a page with your face on it."

Naruto read the page, shocked at what it implicated. The page had a photo of him with his cloak removed and read, "Target: Naruto Uzumaki-Son. Gender: Male. Age: 15-17. Height: 5"6". Reward: 1,000,000 Ryo. Wanted alive ONLY. Uzumaki-Son Naruto is a traveling martial artist that was last spotted heading towards the Land of Fire. He can be spotted by the metal turtle shell that he seems to carry with wherever he goes. Beware, he is believed to be a jinchuriki to an unknown biju and has beaten and is rumored to be traveling with a Swordswoman of the Mist."

Minako regarded the teen as he scrutinized the paper before him, "As you can imagine, I would hate for you to become the plaything of some bitch in a faraway village."

"How do you think I fell about this?!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the sheet of paper aside and facepalmed, "Why would someone think I was a jinchuriki, men cannot use chakra like a kunoichi can. He then looked up, his eyes held a new look that made the Hokage pale slightly, "The power I used in my fight, I knew it felt odd." He murmured, understanding finally coming to him.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion for a moment before he realized what she was talking about, "You mean my meeting with Ringo-san? People were watching that?"

"What do you mean, what felt odd?" The kage asked, a sense of urgency was clear in her voice. If he had actually used Kyuubi's power, then he might be able to learn how to weld chakra, "You must tell me everything that you can remember about the fight."

"Well, I was in Kaminari no Kuni, completely and utterly lost, when I met with Ringo-san. She told me that she had been sent by the Mizukage to apprehend me, still not sure what for, but I think it quite matters now." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "We made a little bet. If I could last five minutes in a fight with her she would head to Konoha with me. If I lost I would go to Kirigakure with her."

Minako started at the teen with her mouth agape in stunned shock, not able to understand why the teen would even purpose such a deal. Didn't he know what the mizukage would have done to him?! The Hokage took a second to recompose herself, the bet ended favorable in the end, so she shouldn't really complain about it.

Naruto eyebrows knitted, "There was something that's bothering me though." The kage gave the teen a questioning look, "A voice spoke to me."

"What type of voice was it? Was it like a growl?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah, like something a demon would say."

A dejected sigh escaped the kage's lips as she leaned back into her chair. Her eyes were now downcast as she stared at the teen, "Naru-kun, I think there are somethings you need to know and I rather you hear them from me then something else." She said after a long pause.

Naruto was confused, and a tad bit worried about what she had to tell him. He turned his head around to see that the ANBU had left the room, but she had most likely made herself invisible and was now somewhere in the room watching them, "Um, Minako-sama, is this something that I wouldn't normally get to hear?" He asked.

She nodded and looked down at her desk, "Naru-kun, I need you to promise me that you won't flip out." She said with a deadly serious voice.

Naruto gave a hesitant nod.

Minako was quite for a moment as she observed the teen's face. She noted that he had grown into a fine young man, even though he was a bit short for his age. It is sad, she thought, that he had to leave his hometown so he could grow up, "Naru-kun, you were told that your parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago," She finally said, her heart both breaking and crying out in joy that she could finally tell him the truth, "that was a lie."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean they weren't killed, then why was I put in the orphanage?" He asked as he stood up from his seat. A horrible thought filled his mind, "D-did they think I was the demon to?" He murmured in a quiet voice as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No!" Minako exclaimed as she rose from her chair, startling the teen, "Your parents loved you with all their hearts."

"Then why did they let me go?" He looked down at the ground as he clenched his fists in anger and sadness, "If they loved me then why was I thrown into a damned orphanage where I was treated like dirt?!" He was shouting now as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

The Hokage was about to speak, but she was at a loss for words. The teen was right about that, if his parents loved him, then why did they let him suffer in that damn orphanage? She took a moment to compose herself before she spoke, "Your parents were very important people and they made many enemies over their lives. If they knew about you, they would do whatever they could to you to harm them."

Naruto glared at the kage as he listened to her words, "If they were so damn important than why weren't they able to do anything about this enemies, much less the drunken civilian mobs that despised my very exitance?!" He shot back, not noticing that his words made Minako flinch as if a blade had cut her and tears of her own had begun to well up.

"Sochi…" Minako said in a low voice as her tears began to fall, "I am your mother."

 **Okay, another chapter done.**

 **I decided to bring back to characters and I hope they brought some humor to the story.**

 **Ryuujin96: Yeah, but I'm not going to have Naruto have the strength to go toe-to-toe with jonin or even most chunin now. If he were to fight someone like Haku in a straight taijutsu maych, Naruto would be beaten to a pulp. Besides, to Kyuubi, the only one that can ravage Naruto is her.**

 **mightyvish: Yeah, I noticed it when I posted chapter 2, but have been too lazy to fix it yet. At least Until you caught on. I was actually waiting to see who would point it out first, so congrats to you for speaking up when you see something wrong!**

 **uzuuchi007: Thanks, and I hope that you keep reading and giving feedback!**

 **Please give a review and some constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nappa: Hey, Vegeta, look what I found!**

 **Vegeta: *has his back to the giant* If it's not a busty priestess or your brain, I don't care. *suddenly Vegeta is levitating in the air as he waves his arms about franticly* NAPPA!**

 **Nappa: *crouched over a blank book scribbling while he mumbles incoherently* And so Vegeta, the greatest samurai to ever walk earth fle-**

 **Me: Put that down, you annoyingly endearing idiot!**

 **Nappa: Vegeta, look! It's the writer of this small strand in an endless network of fanfiction and fandom!**

 **Me & Vegeta: *sweatdrops and I snatch the book away and begin to erase the damage Nappa did as the Vegeta pulled out his katana and began to chase his 'friend'**

 **Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

Naruto was stunned silent for several seconds as his brain was trying to comprehend what the Hokage had just said. His fist was clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned alabaster white and his nails cut into the skin of his palm and blood began to flow freely from both of his hands. Emotions raced a mile a second in his head, going from anger, confusion, sadness and all in between. His body trembled as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Sochi, please understand." Minako spoke in a pleading voice as she walked around her desk and stood in front of the teen.

"Understand what?!" Naruto exploded as he took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at the kage's face, "That you left me to the wolves of the village so I would be spared a _possible_ kidnapping? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The blond kage was shocked by the language used, "Naruto!" Never had she thought that the teen would talk like that.

"What?!" The teen exclaimed, "My life sucked here. One of the bright spots for me was you and _now_ you tell me that you are my ka-san? How do you think I feel about this?" Naruto turned away from the kage and looked out the window of the office. How could he not realize it, the way she treated him and the ANBU guards that always seemed to be waiting in the shadows, he thought they treated him different because he was friends with Narumi, but this was eye opening.

The hokage walked up to the teen and stopped when he turned around, "S-sochi-kun, I know what I did seems cruel, but we had little option. Konoha had just been assaulted by the Kyuubi when we made this choice. We lost almost half are fighting force, including the sandaime. We were in no position to be attacked by the other hidden villages. It was hard enough dealing with them when word got out about Narumi. The only reason that they couldn't take her legally is that her name was put down for the kunoichi program at birth. But men can't use chakra like women, so they can't be placed in the program and are civilians."

"So everything when I was a kid was nothing more than you trying to rest your own conscious, wasn't it?" Naruto sneered as he turned back towards the office's windows, "Was oji-chan's involvement in my life something else that you had a hand in as well?" The question came out in a whisper. The thought that the kind old man had only taken him on the kage's order was threatening to overwhelm his already shaken mental state.

The kage smiles softly, "No, Gohan-san was just an overly kind old man that saw a lost and scarred boy." She replied as she moved silently towards Naruto and wrapped her arms tightly around him. His body tensed for a moment before it slack and he began to sob as the full weight of all that has transpired, "I'm so sorry, my Sochi." She whispered as tears of her own ran down her cheeks as she held the child she had casted away so long ago close to herself.

-time skip-

Naruto gave a low groan as his eyes slowly opened. The red haired teen wasn't sure how when he passed out, but it must have been in the kage's office. He held his head as the sensation akin to being split open by an angry oni, an angry oni that had a fondness for large and heavy clubs. It was then that he registered that his head was resting against something soft. He pushed himself up and looked around. The room he was in was a bedroom that was more lavishly decorated then any inn room he had been in his travels across both the Elemental Nations and the other countries that were across the ocean. The futon he was on had a navy-blue sheet draped over it.

Judging from the pale light that shown through the room's windows, indicated to the teen that it had grown late. He threw the sheet off himself and his eye twitched at what he saw, "Oh, that's just lovely, I wonder she got to strip me or if she did it..." He muttered under his breath as a deep blush formed on his face as he imagined Minako taking cloth off his body, 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' He chanted in his head. She was his kaa-san, which was something that brought about a whole ton of problems in itself. The teen casted the thought from his mind for the time being and began to look around the room to see if his clothing was anywhere near him.

-meanwhile-

Minako was sitting in her chair in the council chamber. Normally the room wasn't used this late in the day, but the subject that she had to speak about was something that she knew the clan heads would rather hear sooner rather than later. Most of them were still dressed in their night attar and a few were rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Rubbing her temples in irritation at the storm that the Kunoichi Council had turned into once the Hokage had informed them of who had entered Konoha earlier that day. She was overjoyed when the teen had shown up in her office, but when she saw how the other clan head reacted, needless to say she was a bit worried that Naruto would be picked off by a more than affectionate clan head.

"Where is he now?!" Tsume Inuzuke demanded as she stood up from here seat. She had shoulder length spiky brown hair, fair skin, a sharp yet alluring face, a slender figure with small d-cup breasts, nice hips and a full rear. She was dressed in her normal night attire, which consisted of little more than a white tank-top that hugged her body and black thong that left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Yes, I too would like to know where Naru-kun is right now." Asahi Hyuga asked in a neutral tone of voice, yet her eyes spoke volume for her. She had long black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of her clan. She had a nice hourglass figure and small d-cup breasts and wide hips. She was wearing a robe that was practically see through and the only thing that kept her body's naughty bits from the other clan heads' eyes was a bath robe that she had wrapped around herself.

Minako gave a low sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, this is exactly what she was afraid of, "Naruto is currently at my clan compound, perfectly safe and out of the way of the reach of any that wished to harm him." She reassured the gathered clan heads, but it only seemed to rill them even further.

"And why should he be kept at your estate? After all, you don't have any legal say over the boy anymore." Mikoto Uchiha spoke up. The Uchiha had long straight black hair that dropped to her rear as well as bangs that framed her stunning heart-shaped face, perfect pale skin, black eyes that were a hallmark of the mighty uchiha clan, a hourglass figure and mid to large d-cup breasts. She was wearing a lacy black bra and garter belt that she tried her best to keep covered with a near transparent night yukata.

The blonde kage stared at the Uchiha as her mouth hang agape in shock at the ravenet had said for a few seconds before she recomposed herself, "Besides the fact that he is _my_ sochi, the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound is the most defended of all the clan compounds. Nothing can get in if isn't keyed into the seal matrix surrounding the walls."

"So what if your clan compound is sealed, there is only a handful of kunoichi defending it from the inside." The Inuzuke spoke up.

"One of those Kunoichi happens to be the Akai Chishio no Habanero." Minako said in exasperated sigh that seemed to fall on deaf ears. The other clan heads argued amongst themselves for several minutes, all the while a tick mark grew on the kages forehead. She was about to release a wave of K.I. to silence the kunoichi, but was stopped when a messenger threw open the double doors and rushed into the chamber.

"Ho-hokage-sama, Naruto has gotten out!"

-earlier at the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound-

Naruto sighed as he tied the belt of his outfit closed, 'I wonder if things could get anymore screwy in my life?' The red haired teen thought as he stretched his arms as he walked towards the doors that exited the bedroom and lead to the rest of the building. It seemed the gods decided that they had fucked with him enough for one day, or at the very least no deity is fucking _him_ over right now.

For a few minutes the teen wandered around what he believed to be the kage's home, he didn't know if it really was Minako's home, but it seemed like a good guess considering what she had told him earlier. He went down a flight of stairs, taking a look at the photos that were hanging on the wall. Many of them showed Minako with her daughter and another woman that he assumed to be the maternal mother to the blond knucklehead. For a moment, a smile formed on his lips as he saw how happy the family looked together, but it was replaced with a small frown as yet another reminder of how different his life could have been was shown to him.

As he reached the foot of the staircase he turned to his left and continued walking the house. He stopped at a set of large doors and pondered if he should open them. They could be rigged to signal an alarm if they were opened by someone not meant to get into there, but the teen's naturally curiosity was nagging at him to open the doors and see what was on the other side. After a mental debate that lasted a total of one point five seconds the red head took hold of the door knob and slowly turned it and pushed forward.

The red haired teen held his eyes closed as he pushed the door open, as tense as a cheetah as it readied to bolt. After the door was pushed open he opened one eye when he heard no sound saw any flash that indicated that a alarm had been triggered, 'Well,' Naruto thought as he relaxed, 'I guess I was worried for nothing.' The room that he had walked into appeared to a personally study and library. The left wall had a book shelf that was filled with serval scrolls, a few large tomes and dozens of books, a few of them being an orange colored one that he recognized from his time with Muten Roshi. Near the bookshelf was a comfortable looking couch that had some throw pillows as well as a few plush chairs and a coffee table that had some books scattered on its surface.

On the right wall was display that a ancient looking straight sword that was in near-perfect condition despite its apparent age. At the center of the room was simply, yet fine quality desk that was made from mahogany. It had some scroll laying on it, a few of them opened and half finished by look of them.

"Do you think Naru-kun is awake yet, Kaa-san?" A voice spoke from outside the room, causing Naruto panic as he relieased that he was going to be caught.

'Crap, crap, crap!' The martial artist thought as he panicked lightly. He pulled the doors closed looked for a place to hide. A second after the door was closed it was opened as a pair of woman walked into the study.

"What was that?" A woman replied as the two turned around the corner of the hall. The woman was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. She had a fair skin, a curtain of crimson hair that fell just above her full rear as well as shoulder length bangs that framed her attractive face, violet eyes, just like Naruto's. She had a slim waist and small d-cup breast. The red haired woman narrowed her eyes as she looked around the area, causing her daughter to tilt her head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kaa-san?" Narumi asked. The blond had grown up nicely in the six years that had passed. She had blond hair now reached down to the back of her knees and was tied into a messy braid as well as bangs that went down to her chin and framed her attractive heart shaped face. Her skin was a light tan and her whiskers were a bit darker than they were as a child, her eyes were a cerulean blue. Her body had matured nicely, having mid d-cups, a full sexy rump, wide hips and a thin waist. She was wearing a tight black tank top that showed off her flat middle and navel, orange short shorts that hugged her body and black knee socks.

"I think we have an uninvited guest." The older woman replied as she walked around the room and did a search for any concealed kunoichi. If they were any of Danieru's Ne looking to capture her sochi, she would personaly make sure that they were shown a fate worse then hell. Her eyes narrowed as she detected a chakra signature under the desk and gustered towards the blond teen as she formed her adamantine chains. Narumi dropped into her brawler stance as she readied to fight.

Naruto pulled out of his nyoi-bo and gripped the red staff as she waited for… something. For a moment he thought he heard the sound of chains rustling, but it was gone almost as soon as he heard it. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he let his tense grip on the nyoi-bo relax, 'Guess they left.' He thought.

It seemed that the god's (Mr. Popo) had it out for the red haired teen, because not a moment after he let his guard down did the two Uzumaki's strike. Chains pierced the desk and ran all the way through to the floor as well as a wrapping around his midsection. The desk was thrown against the wall and the teen was hoisted into the air by them as he let out a scream of terror. He looked down at the two people before him and paled.

"Naru-kun?" "Sochi?" The two said in disbelief.

'Crapbaskets.' Naruto thought.

 **Ok, so another chapter is finished. I decided to make events a bit different then the first one, especially the interaction between Naruto and Minako. For those of you that were hoping to see him fight her or cause her any pain, then I'm sorry for disappointing you. Besides, she is still a kage and would have destroyed him in combat.**

 **Also I'm going to be taking a break from this story to work on my other one, as in start chapter six. Between that and work this one might not get any updates for a while, but I might come back to it if I run out of ideas for the other story.**

 **RextheMighty: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest(from chapter one): Ok, sorry you see it that way, but I have no idea if you continued reading onward as I think most fanfics are clique in the beginning to some extent.**

 **Guest(from chapter three): Yeah, Minako just dropped a bomb on Naruto that has shaken his world. Now that he has met the rest of the family things can only get weirder for are red haired goofball.**

 **NacNak: Glad you enjoyed it! Nappa and Vegeta from TFS have some of the best word play in the series for me. I would bring in Perfect Cell, but I'm not sure how I could do it without really breaking this story.**

 **Thedarr24 and Draconis23: It can still happen, things are different this time for the boy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

-Back to the present at the Council Chamber-

"What do you mean escaped, why would he escape?" Minako asked as she stood up, letting out her K.I. to make all the other clan heads to go silent. The room was filled with a silence that was so pliable that you could almost cut it with knife.

The kunoichi that had barged into the chamber began to sweet profusely, she had all the eyes of the clan head on hear and she was finding it hard to breath, let alone speak under the intense scrutiny of the powerful kunoichi.

"Well, speak up!" Tsume barked, her silted eyes glaring down at the low rank ninja.

"I-I don't know." The kunoichi stuttered out, "All I was told was that he had gotten loose and I had to get here as soon as possible." Her voice cracking near the end do to the pressure finally getting to her and leaving her a trembling mess.

Minako signaled to her hidden ANBU guard, ordering them to head to the ANBU headquarters to retrieve the rest of the ANBU. The kage turned her attention to the clan heads, "This meeting is adjourned." She said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Many of the clan heads began to chatter amongst themselves as they left the chamber, the topic being the young man that had arrived in the village.

-at the Namikaze Clan Compound-

Smoke billowed into the night sky, the black smoke being turned grey by the pale light of the moon. A fire had started and the servants and kunoichi were doing the best to quench the hungry flames.

"Did Naruto do this?" Minako asked in a stunned voice as she observed the damage done to the exterior of the Hokage's home. The outer walls had an ox sized hole smashed threw it as well a majority of her study's wall was reduced to rubble. She knew that he would be strong, but to be able to do this… this was unreal.

Kushina nodded as the medic nin finished healing the injuries that she sustained when the red haired teen broke free. She had been stunned when Naruto got loss but wasn't prepared for the assault he launched before making a break for it, "He blinded both Narumi and myself with some sort of ninjutsu. I didn't think he would be able to anything like that yet." The uzumaki replied as she turned her gaze towards the shopping district of Konoha, "He ran off that way, Narumi gave chase when her vision cleared up enough.

-with Naruto-

If someone had told him that he would be spending the night running from his best friend/crush who happened to also be his sister, Naruto would have laughed at asked them what they really wanted. How wished that he could go back to that time.

"Get back here, Naruto!" The blonde shouted out as she infused chakra into her legs and feet to give her more power as she kicked off a metal railing. Slowly, but surely she was catching up to the martial artist, "Kaa-san didn't mean to hurt you, it was an accident!"

Naruto stopped on a flat rooftop as he clenched his fists in anger, "So, you know too, Narumi-san." The martial artist said as he turned around and gave the kunoichi in training a hard glare. Does everyone now about this damn secret?

Narumi flinched from the red head's words as she felt a pang in her heart at the formal tone he spoke to her in, 'Wrong choice of words.' She thought as she landed a half dozen meters away from the male teen.

 **"No shit Sherlock."** A gravelly voice replied to her.

'Shut up you over grown flea bag.' She shot back at her tenet as she steeled herself and spoke, "Only after you and Gohan left. I thought that if I could find you and tell you the truth you would come back." A small smile grew as she shook her head, "That's when I learned the true danger that being the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko's daughter had. Only a mile from the village a Iwa kunoichi ambushed me, she was going to kill me to get vengeance on kaa-san."

"So, that doesn't change the fact that for the better part of my life my parents left me to fend for myself." Naruto said as he pulled his nyoi-bo from its sheath and dropped into a combat stance. He tensed as he watched the blonde assume what appeared to be a simple brawler stance, but he knew better.

"I don't want to do this, Naruto-kun."

"Then you should let me go." He said as he kept his tone even.

The blonde frowned, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I won't let you go this time." She spoke with a determined voice as she brought her hands together and formed a cross before a large cloud of smoke appeared and three copies of the blonde were standing next to the original.

Naruto eyes widened temporarily before he launched himself forward and thrusted his staff at the original Narumi's head, "Extend!" He shouted out as it was a few centimeters from the blonde's head. Narumi ducked under the staff and took hold of it, keeping the red haired teen from pulling it back, at least that what she thought. The moment she grabbed it, Narumi was sent flying backwards as the end of the nyoi-bo rammed into a water tank.

One of the clowns slammed a haymaker into her brother's face, forcing him to release the staff. She followed up with a spin kick using the momentum from her punch to fuel it. Naruto brought up his right arm to block it and braced the arm with the other. A second clone appeared on her hands in front of the martial artist and did a double kick that caught him in the chin and sent him into the air. The third clone launched herself into the sky and did a power kick that sent the male teen crashing to the ground, causing a large amount of dust to be kicked up from his high speed impact.

"Do you think we put too much force into it?" One of the clones asked as she pressed her index fingers together.

The original Narumi laughed lightly as she rubbed the back of her head, she _had_ held back a fair amount of her power, just enough so they could knock him out, but not so much so they left him in the hospital. She knew she had to subdue her estranged brother, but she may have over done it a bit. He still a male after all, and even with the martial arts skills he has there is still only some much he could take.

A sudden shockwave of power caused the clones and the original Narumi to take a step back as the dust was blown away. At the center of a small crater stood a relatively unfazed Naruto who had a few cuts and a small amount of blood running from the corner of his mouth, "I know you can do better than that, Narumi-san." He said as he dropped into his fighting stance (the one Goku uses against Vegeta in their first fight.)

One of the clones yelled out as she rushed the martial artist while one went through a few hand seals and fired a small volley of medium sized water bullets towards Naruto. The martial artist jump backwards just as the clone was about to get him, "Look out!" One of the Narumi's yelled out. The clone turned her head just as the water bullets collided into causing her to poof from existence. The two remaining clones ran at the red haired teen. The first threw a high jab which Naruto countered with an arm lock and tossed her into the into the other before she could attack.

Narumi narrowed her eyes as the clones were destroyed, 'Ok lets see how he handles this.' She thought as she formed a cross seal again and two dozen clones appeared, "Clones one through 10 attack!" She yelled out.

"Doesn't declaring are attack negate the effectiveness of it?"

"Are you arguing with the boss?!"

"Technically we are all the boss, just identical copies that have the chakra evenly distributed between us."

A tick mark formed on the originals forehead as she stomped her foot, "I don't want any back talk just attack!" She yelled out while pointing towards Naruto. The clones gave a battle cry as the rushed the red head, whom up until now was watching with an amused, if slightly confounded expression. He grinned lightly as he readied to fight. Sure, he was outnumbered, but the clone did give an important fact.

'If each clone gets half of the originals power, then each clone has only a twenty-fourth of Narumi's full power.' He thought as he sidestepped a punch that was aimed at his head. The teen countered with a heel palm strike to the clone's abdomen and followed it up with a elbow thrust to another's head. Both the clones were dispelled and it didn't get any better from there. In a matter of twenty seconds all ten clones were defeated, not a single one being able to land a hit on the red head.

Narumi gritted her teeth as she prepared for a second assult just as a golden flash appeared between the martial artist and the clones. When the light dissipated it shown Minako and Kushina, both dressed in their kunoichi gear, "Please hear me out, Naruto," Minako said as she took a step forward, a earnest look on her face, "I know what we did was wrong, but it was the best we could do at the time. Konoha was too weakened to fend off a attack from a rival village."

"So," Naruto replied as he glowered at the kage, "that still doesn't change the fact that you left me _when_ Konoha was recovered from the attack." The blonde kage visibly winched at his words and a part of him wanted to apologized, but he squashed it down and resolved himself to keep a steady face, "I can't just blindly except that you left me alone in this world."

Kushina gave a small scowl at the teen when he caused her wife pain with his words, "That doesn't change the fact that we are your parents, sochi. You have no right to use such langue with us." She spoke as she let her infamous temper get the better of her, "I demand that you apologize right now, dattebane!"

Naruto turned his attention on the red haired woman, "You don't have a right to calm me that, Uzumaki-san." He shot back, "If you can give me a justifiable reason as for my suffering then I'm all ears!" Kushina turned her gaze away and mentally scorned herself for talking without thinking. After a sold minute of silence the red haired teen dropped once more into his fighting stance. He knew very well that he was outclassed by Minako or Kushina, but he wasn't going to just give in and running away from a fight was something that he wasn't going to do.

Minako gave a sigh as she shook her head, "We are truly sorry for what we did, Naruto-kun, but I will not let you leave." She spoke with a determined voice as she dropped into her into her taijutsu stance. If she had to subdue the teen to keep him safe, then she would. In a burst of speed that was too fast for the human eye Minako appeared behind the teen and struck with a lightening quick chop to the back of the neck, causing the martial artist to drop like a brick.

An unknown amount of time passed before Naruto came to. Opening his eyes, the red haired teen found himself lying down in what appeared to be a sewer, but wasn't he on top of a roof top? A droplet of water smacked his forehead, causing him to close his eyes. He sat up looked around to try and figure out where he had ended up this time. Large pipes lined the walls and ceiling and the floor was covered in a few inches of water. He started walk down the sewer for who knows how long until he came upon a chamber. Metal bars lined the far wall and seal tag was stuck to a section of the cage wall that had the kanji for seal on it. He could barely see a few feet passed the cage, past that an unnatural darkness filled the room.

 **"So, my jailer finally decided to honor me with his presence."** A demonic voice spoke from past the cage that shook the entire room. Naruto quickly got to his feet and assumed a battle stance as a feeling of dread began to overwhelm him, **"What do I owe you for this pleasure, ningen."**

A nervous gulp passed down the teen's throat as he tried to find the source of the voice. He jumped back a few feet when a pair of immense crimson eyes opened and stared down at him with a glint of amusement shown in them as well as a great degree of intelligence, "W-who are you?!" Naruto demanded as he tried to calm his nerves, he had an idea of whose eyes they were, but what that implied was something that he didn't even want to think of.

A booming laugh caused the teen to stumble and fall on his rear, a few seconds later the same booming voice from before spoke up, **"I see you don't know yet, I'm sure Minako would have told you the whole truth, if you had given her a chance that is. No, you lost your head and let out all that pent up anger that you had bottled up from all the torment that you endured from the men of that village."** The tone of the voice had changed to one that almost had a scolding edge to it.

Naruto flinched from the words that the creature had spoken, he would admit that he had lost his cool, but how else was a person supposed to act when they learn that his childhood suffering was due to one woman thinking that it would be better to let him think he was an orphan?

 **"I don't really care one way or another, but the reason your mother gave you up partially had to do with the fact that she had made quite a few enemies over her life time. The reason the men want you dead- is me."**

This piqued the martial artist's interest, as well as bring a fear that was in him for a while now to the surface, but he swallowed that down before speaking, "W-what do you mean? How is all the resentment that those villagers have to me is your fault?" 'Please don't let it be what I think it is…' he thought as he stood back up. He tried to focus his eyes so he could see what the creature behind the cage was.

The crimson eyes narrowed slightly as they studied the teen closely. The creature could tell that the teen was weary of it, as he should be. Only a brainless fool would be willing to trust a strange and possibly murderess creature that was caged in a dank and dark sewer, **"I am the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsan, strongest of Biju."** The voice spoke out, causing the teen's eyes to open wide as the shadows that filled the cage began to recede. The creature had the form of a giant fox that had soft looking red fur and was resting its head on crossed arms.

"T-that can't be true," Naruto exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at the giant fox, "the hokage killed you sixteenyears ago!" He couldn't think of something worse than the same demon that had killed all those people was still alive. And he was in the same room as that very demon. The martial artist stood up and began to back step a few feet as sweat began to pour down his face as he started to tremble.

A snarl formed on the demon fox's face at the mention of its false death, its crimson eyes narrowed as it sent a piercing glare at the teen, **"That is a slanderous lie started by simple minded idiots that only wish to live a mundane life where nothing they can't comprehend can threaten their existence. If I weren't stuck in this prison I would take great pleasure in ripping them apart, piece by piece!"** The tone of the fox's voice was filled with contempt and bloodlust near the end. The fox demon was starting to let out a fraction of its dark chakra.

Naruto dropped to his knees and covered his head as a few chunks of concrete were forced free from the ceiling and sent crashing to the floor. Vast waves of water were created and sent around the room before the chunks of concrete began to sink into the water, causing the martial artist to panic as he thought he too would sink into the water as well.

"I'm sorry, sir!" The teen begged as he trembled in fear of the great demon, "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean it about you being killed, I swear!" Naruto looked up to see the fox staring at him with a bemused look upon its face, in his opinion that was more terrifying then the look of anger and wrath.

 **"You think I'm a male? Is that what you really think I am?"**

He blinked his eyes a few times at what the fox had said, "Wait, you mean that you're a…" he began, even more terrified that the fox while kill him for call it a man. The last time he did that to a person was when he was back when he was in Kumogakure and had met the village leader, that had resulted in him being smashed through a few walls. What would a giant demon fox do to him instead?

The Kyuubi smirked at the martial artist before her form began to dissolve in a red mist. The red haired teen blinked in confusion before a blinding light engulfed the room. He covered his eyes with his arms to shield them for the stinging rays. Whatever was happening to the demon fox, it isn't clear if it bauds well or is going to be the start of something very bad for the teen.

The martial artist opened his eyes once the light had subsided and he face faulted when he saw what form the giant fox demon had taken. Stand in the place the fox was a woman that appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, perfect tan skin, an hourglass figure, a sharp yet alluring face, crimson eyes that had slits for pupils, spiky long black hair that dropped to the small of her back. Atop her head was a pair of fox ears that was colored the same red as the fox's fur and behind her was a set of nine tails that waved about seemingly at random. She wasn't wearing anything and was leaving her body naked for the entire world to see.

The teen covered his eyes in an attempt to keep himself from looking at the nude form of the woman before him. He peeked through the digits when the sound of laughter fell upon his ears, "I see you still holding onto your morals, not many could claim that after going through the teaching of Mutan Roshi." She smirked as she struck a pose that emphasized her bust as well as her rear. Naruto blushed a beat red as he closed his eyes while turning his head away from the stunning sight before him. He would have to gauge her size to DD-cups capped with rosy pink nipples.

"P-put some cloths on!" The martial artists exclaimed. This was something that he really did not need at this moment. He looked again after a bit to see that the fox demon was pressing her body against the bars which caused her breasts to be squeezed together.

"What's wrong, is someone afraid of a little bit of raw famine beauty?" She asked while flashing the teen a coy smile. Kyuubi stepped back from the bars and snapped her fingers. A moment later a red kimono materialized around her body. It was loose, showing a good deal of her bust as well as dropping just above her knees, "There, is that better, Naru-kun?"

The teen uncovered his eyes and gave a small nod, "Y-yeah." He replied as he stood up. She could have dressed a bit more appropriately, but this was still better than having to deal with her nude form, even if his teen hormones wanted to fight his decency and stare hungrily at her large, round bre-no, bad thoughts!

"So, is there anything you would like to know, 'cause I can think of several questions that you would be wanting to ask me right about now." Kyuubi said as she used her tails as a makeshift cushion. Her legs were crossed in a way that showed just a bit of her nether regions to the teen.

Naruto blushed as he focused his gaze on the Kyuubi's chin, "Yes, how are you a part of the reason that the villagers wanted me dead, besides the fact that my birth day is the same day you were defeated?" He asked as he walked a bit closer the cage. He noticed that the fox demon pouted when he mentioned her defeat and feared that she might punish him, "I mean, Minako must have gotten lucky, there is no way she could have beaten you Kyuubi-sama!" He exclaimed as he bowed to fox demon.

The demon regarded the teen for a few minutes before she answered him, but she wasn't sure on how he was going to handle the news, "I was beaten by your mother, that much is true. But it is impossible for any creature in this world to truly kill a biju." She said as one of her tails twitched in annoyance at her defeat and subsequent sealing, "No, what your mother did was seal me, split me into so my power was diminished even more so I would be unable to break free of any prison that I was placed in."

"But how can someone be split into two halves? If you did that to a normal person, even a kunoichi, would parish from the system shock, right?" Naruto asked as he got back on his feet.

"Normally, a person would be killed from such an experience, but a biju is not a mortal creature like you humans, but that is a subject for a later date." She gained an air of mystery about her while smiling slyly at the teen, "Back to your earlier question, I was sealed away the day of your birth, but an inanimate object couldn't contain a being as strong as myself even when I'm split in two. Only a living creature of strong will can contain my spirt."

The teen's face pale at what Kyuubi was implying, "D-do you mean the hokage sealed you in side of m-me?" He asked as he pointed at himself.

Nodding the fox sprit went on, "That is right, only a baby's undeveloped chakra coils can contain me, if it was a grown kunoichi my power would overwhelm their system and would go into shock and then die. A child's coils can grow around my power."

This seemed to make the teen even more confused, "B-but I'm a male! Men can't use chakra like a kunoichi can!"

"That is true, but I decided to grow your coils so you wouldn't die, even I couldn't allow an innocent child to die from a death like that."

Naruto was about to speak, but the entire room began to collapse, "W-what's happening now?!" He shouted.

Kyuubi sighed, "It seems like are time together has come to an end." The room began to fade away and the last thing the teen saw before darkness engulfed him was the crimson eyes of the Kyuubi staring at him.

 **Yeah! Done with another chapter! I did use a good portion of the pervious version for this one, but I like how that part came out and I hoped I was able to blend the two at least somewhat decently.**

 **For those of you that wanted to see Naruto take down Minako, that's not happening any time soon. Sure he was able to** ** _momentarily_** **stun Kushina, but that was mostly by surprise and her not having her guard up. In a straight fight the most I say he could take would be Narumi, and that's pushing it by a bit. So Minako would definitely one shot the guy.**

 **Also my rewrite of my other fanfic is up, so go check it out and leave review!**

 **Redmul: Ok, I'm going to answer your reviews in parts.**

 **They did abandoned him, but he did have a guard that was mostly there for him and once Gohan took him in he was pretty much safe. He was mostly shunned by the male portion of the civilians, but that can do lasting damage to a young mind.**

 **What?**

 **They are defiantly going to have to work to fix their relationship and I dislike the stories were he forgives them without any effort on their part as well. When they did abandoned him the village was in a weakened state and couldn't defend themselves from a real threat that any of Minako's enemies posed at the time. Things are diffrent now, but that doesn't mean he is going to be all happy with this situation. On Minako's part she had to think of what the needs of the village were at the time, being the hokage is not all it's cracked up to be. No, Naruto isn't a sayian. But the way Gohan died did leave him traumatized.**

 **Blood enraged: One of my favorite phrases.**

 **NacNak: Yup. How he got out… well that will be explained in detail later.**

 **Guest: You are right that I put more focus on the Naruto part, and Naruto himself. I'll try and put more attention on other characters and the DB side of the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for your criticism!**

 **Arckane: I'm glad you like the first version.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

-on a small island, far from the nearest continent-

A gruff sigh passed Mutan Roshi's lips as he regarded the two uninvited guests that had come to his now not so unknown island, "What are ya doing here?" He demanded as he stamped his staff in the white sand of the beach. The one whom appeared to be the leader raised their head, along their eyes to be seen from under their hat, 'Sharingan.' The hold hermit thought as he recognized the markings in the eyes.

"So you are the mighty Roshi?" The person spoke in emotionless female voice, her eyes casually watching the bald man, "Not quite what I was expecting."

The second figure adjusted the grip of the sword that was sitting on their shoulder, "Come on, Izumi, there isn't anything special about this old fart." They spook a deeper, yet still feminine voice.

Now Roahi was many things; a pervert, torturer of his students, and older than any person had a right to be. One thing he wasn't was a idiot. It was obvious to him the moment that he spotted them they were kunoichi, and powerful ones at that.

"Silence, Kishiko." Thee red eyed woman spoke as she turned her gaze towards the other, "Men from are land are weak, but this man is something else entirely."

As the two-woman bickered lightly a rock struck the sword wielding kunoichi, knocking off her hat, "You shouldn't ignore someone as great as…" Krillin said as he walked up to his martial arts instructor, but his voice trailed off when he got a good look at the woman.

She had blue skin, messy darker blue shoulder length hair and golden predatory eyes. Her teeth were shark-like and she also had gill like marks under her eyes, "You little bitch!" Kishiko yelled out as she rubbed the spot that the rock had struck. Her indignant turned to bewilderment when she saw the little ex-monk's look of utter terror.

"T-they ca-can walk?" The bald midget stuttered out as he walked backwards until he was up against Kame house's wall. That's not fair, land was his haven!

"So, the Kirigakure no Kaijin graces me with her presence." Roahi called out as he straightened his posture, "So that means you are Izumi Uchiha, murderer of the entire Uchiha Clan." He was honestly surprised when he heard that the fabled clan had been massacred, by one of their own no less. He didn't tell Naruto about it cause he had friends in the clan and they most likely didn't survive the slaughter.

The red eyed kunoichi narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Where is the Kyuubi?"

Roshi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Last time I checked there weren't any demon foxes on my island."

"We know Whiskers came here to train." The shark kunoichi growled out, "It makes sense that he would come here if he were in trouble."

Roshi rubbed his chin in thought as to whom the two kunoichi were referring to, "I'm sorry ladies, but I don't know anyone by that name." He sighed out as he began to turn away and head back into Kame House, he had to catch his daily show after all.

"We are looking for Naruto."

"I don't know what ya want with the boy, but it doesn't matter since he hasn't been here for about two years." Roshi replied as he frowned at the two kunoichi, "Now I would be gratefully if ya would leave my island in peace. Can't be a hermit if ya have people showing up all the time." His voice trailed off near the end, as if was talking to himself.

The two rouge kunoichi gave the old man an odd look as he walked into the pink beach house. A moment later the two vanished in a murder of crows.

A gently hand on Krillin's shoulder caused him to let go of a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, "Guess the sap's gotten himself into a real pinch, hasn't he?" Krillin said as he shook his head, "I'm mean really, he can't go a few years without getting himself into a whole heap of nope? Aggravating the Red Ribbon Army would be enough for my life time." The ex-monk knew about the place that his friend came from and he could tell that this spelled a whole lot of trouble for him and any that got caught up in it.

A wiry smile formed on the old man's face, "Well, I hope ya ready for a training trip, because I can sense a lot of excitement down the line." He said as he clapped his hands together and turned towards the Kama house and turned it into its capsule form.

Krillin's face blanched as realization dawned on him, "Y-you mean we are going to that crazy land? A place where woman can breathe fire, split the earth and rain lighting down from the heavens?" He asked in a low voice. The old fool couldn't be thinking that he would be able to get the idiot out of whatever trouble he was in, did he?

"Well of course!" The martial arts master exclaimed as a bright smile formed on his face, as well as drool running from his mouth and a nosebleed, "Just thinking of all those hot babe's has gotten my blood pumping! I bet they've never seen a man like me before!" Roshi then struck several poses that he thought made him look stunning, "With my moves, the ladies well be lining up to greet me!"

Krillin face faulted, the old pervert wasn't going to save his student, all he cared about was getting some tail! The martial artist picked himself up and brushed his pants off, "You have got to be kidding me, two armed and dangerous kunoichi show up and demanded the location of your best student, and all you can think about is boobs?!"

Roshi, whom was still flexing his presently scrawny arms turned towards his remaining ward, "Uh, those two didn't seem like the type to hurt him."

Krillin threw his arms into the air in exasperation, "You have got to be the worst martial arts instructer that I've ever met! The instructors at the temple were more concerned with are safety then you, and they let two older kids beat me up all the time!"

Unbeknownst to him a dark and malicious presence smile ever so slightly.

"Is something funny, Mr. Popo?"

"No," the soulless being replied, "just a maggot that has yet to learn the pecking order."

-meanwhile at the Hokage's residence-

Minako sighed as she over looked some of the paper work from the day before. With everything that happened yesterday, she was unable to put a dent into the cursed stack and was sure that it had multiplied. Putting down the her pen, the kage gave a small sigh as she formed a cross symbol and created three shadow clones, "I'm going for some fresh air, you finish up this mess." She ordered.

A chorus of groans escaped the clones as Minako stepped out of her study, it seemed they hated paper work almost as much as their creator. She headed to the kitchen, intent on getting something to drink when she saw her daughter humming a tune to herself as she carried a cray that had a plate of grilled fish as well as a bowl steamed rice and miso soup.

"What are you doing, Musume-chan?" She asked as her near carbon copy jumped light.

Narumi laughed lightly as she spoke, "I-I was just bringing Naruto. I guessed he would be hungry when he wakes up." The blonde gaze a nervous glance up to the room that the red headed teen was staying in. He still hasn't spoken to any of them since last night's confrontation and she was worried how he would react.

Minako gave a small smile. Between the three of them Narumi had the best chance of getting through to her brother, how he will react to Kushina or herself was almost a given. The kage rustled her daughter's head, "I hope you didn't make that yourself, we don't want to poison him." She joked, causing the younger blonde to pout before she turned around and headed back to the kitchen while muttered about stupid parents and dumb recipes. Once the blonde teen was gone, Minako glanced up at Naruto's room.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he hates us no matter how much we try to make up for what we did.' She mentally sighed as she walked up to the door. With a hesitant hand, the kage gently rapped her hand on the door and spook, "Naruto? Are you up?" She waited a few tense seconds before an answer was heard.

"Wait do you want?" Was her son's muffled reply.

A lump formed in Minako's throat as she thought of what to say. She steeled herself as she swallowed, "Can I come in?" The kage asked, her voice having a barest hint of a tremble. There was the sound of cloth rustling before Naruto replied.

"I can't stop you."

A small sigh escaped Minako and she slowly opened the door. She braced herself to have something thrown at her as she stepped into the room. A mild look of surprise formed on her face when she saw the condition of the room. Whenever Narumi had a fit of anger or was sent to her room she would set about wreaking it and making an absolute mess, Naruto on the other hand hasn't touched a single thing.

The red head was sitting on the bed with his legs up against his chest. He was wearing a plan white t and grey pants. He had his back facing her, "So," Naruto said as his shoulders slumped and he let his legs slide onto the floor, "what do you want? Only Narumi tried to come up here so far."

Rubbing her arm nervously, Minako sat down on the bed and pressed her back against Naruto's, "I guess we just really don't know how to start." She gave a humorless laughed lightly as she leaned lightly against the red head, "We fucked up, Naruto, I won't sugarcoat it. But we _are_ willing to do over if you will accept us."

Naruto clenched his hands tightly, "So instead of throwing me out onto the street this time, you decide to lock me in your home." He said, a sarcastic tone forming in his voice, "Nice to see you can make changes."

Minako's shoulders slumped, "I-I was worried you would try and escape." The blonde kage said in a low voice as she wrapped her arms around herself. She mentally scolded herself, all she seemed to be able to do was make mistakes regarding her son.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation, she wanted to keep from leaving, so she made him a prisoner?! Kunoichi must be crazy if they go to this level of extremes just to keep one person contained, "It's not like I would get far even if I did get out of this place." He remarked as he pulled away from the blonde kage and stood up, "Locking someone up isn't the best way to get to know them." The martial artist began to turn around, "If you're just going to be saying you're sorry for everything, then you should just…" His voice trailed off when he got a look at what the kage was wearing.

Instead of her hokage robes she had on a tight light blue sweater that showed off her large bust as well as a pair of cream colored pants that hugged her legs. When he had pulled away the kage had fallen backwards and was now lying on her back with her blonde hair situating her face, "I-I know that." She replied in a dejected tone as she sat up on the bed and spun around to face the teen, "If you don't want to allow us into your life, we understand."

A light blush formed on Naruto's cheeks as he pulled his eyes away from Minako's curvy form, curse his teenage hormones, this woman threw him out onto the street and he is thinking about how her body looks! The martial artist shook his head and mentally scolded himself, 'Bad brain, no dirty thoughts!'

 **"Oh, but I bet she would do anything to get your affection,"** The deep, sensual voice of the Kyuubi spoke from his mindscape, **"she's desperate to be part of your life and I know that you find her desirable."**

The teen's blush deepened to match his hair and his mouth hang open as he tried to find a way to refute the fox's claims. The image of Minako lying on her back looking up at him came to his mind and he did his best to keep his mind from make the picture any lewder by thinking of the most appalling thing he could, Ogolong wearing a pair of panties. The mental picture worked until the kage pressed her forehead against Naruto's, causing her breasts to be pressed against him.

"You don't seem to have a fever." The blonde kage murmured, a concerned expression on her face.

'W-when did she get so close?!' The teen mentally screamed as his blush returned full force.

 **"When you were creating that horrid image."** The demon fox spoke, an unnerved tone in her voice, **"And if you ever think of that pig again, I'll personally see to it that you never have any children."** Her voice turning into a deep, foreboding growl that promised nothing but pain and torment.

The red headed teen gulped as he placed his hands on the kage's shoulders and pushed her away from him, "I-I'm fine!" He stammered as he mentally berated himself for having such thoughts about the kage, 'Bad thoughts!'

Minako frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "If something is bothering you, just tell me and I'll do my best to help you."

 **"Hear that, Minako-chan is willing to help you. I bet she would even help with your** ** _problem_** **."**

He shook his head and shut the biju fox out of his mind for the time being, "I'm fine," the teen replied as he leveled an even, if somewhat cold stare at the kage, "now is there anything else you want?"

Minako opened her mouth for a second, but was at a loss for words. How could she bridge the gap that she created with the red head? A sigh escaped the kunoichi as her shoulders slumped, "I-I'll just go." She shook her head and spoke in a low tone.

Once the kage left Naruto let out a deep sigh. He did use the time when he was in the room to think over the whole situation he found himself in and he did see that Minako really was stuck between some terrible choices, but she chooses to get rid of him in a female dominated world and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was really getting rid of unwanted weight.

 **Done, a bit shorter than my normal stuff, but I'm a little bit confused on where to take Naruto and his family's relationship at the exact moment. Just putting off as him forgiving them is something I don't want to do, but I want to have them reconcile with him. If any of you guys have some input as to how they can make up I'm all ears.**

 **Also when I was writing he speech for Krillin I couldn't get TFS' version out of my head, which made me laugh a bit while writing it! And Krillin reacting to Kishiko due to her shark-like features is something I thought would fit considering his and Naruto's training, they were chased by a giant shark!**

 **Perseus12: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Apedreitor: I'm sorry if you think that, but I couldn't find any faults with the story's grammar, or my spelling.**

 **Rebmul: Yeah, I was going to set them upon trying to fix the mess they are in in this chapter, but it didn't seem like the right time. And for why the abandoned him but kept Narumi, well that could be blamed more on me leaving a plot hole, but it could used to set that even if they loved they were subconsciously valuing their daughter, who would grow up to a powerful kunoichi, over their son.**

 **Guest: Well, he may be strong by the average human standard Minako, whom has all of Minato's power if not more at this point, far outclasses him.**

 **NacNak: Yup, the showdown to end it all. Thanks and I hope you liked this!**

 **uzuuchi007: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Original idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. Don't own DB/DBZ or Naruto.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

Naruto gave a sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head and took in the sight of the midday sun shining down on the Konoha, it was an impressive sight to behold and the red haired teen found that he was actually enjoying the last week here. He closed his eyes as a gently breeze tussled his hair.

"Hey." A voice spoke, causing Naruto to open his eyes and a deadpanned look towards the person

"What do you want?" He asked in a slightly peeved tone. The owner of the voice, Kushina, gave a slightly strained smile as she rubbed her arm. Naruto hadn't much contact with the red haired woman when he was younger. Mostly just catching her anxious glances at him when she picked Narumi up from the park. He knew the reason behind her anxiety, but it did little to change the strained relationship they now had.

"How are you?" The kunoichi replied.

The teen shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine." He answered as he sat up and gave the older red head a cautious stare, "I doubt you came here just to see me, so what is it that you want?"

Kushina crossed her arms and pouted lightly in indignation, "I can't be curious about how you're doing?" She replied in a huff. The Uzumaki was very much aware that they royally fucked up with their son, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to fix it.

The martial artist blinked in response to what the Uzumaki said, "Still not used to the whole, 'family abandoned me for my own protection' thing. So, sorry if I'm a bit apprehensive about the whole thing." He said as his voice took a slight edge to it.

The Uzumaki turned her gaze onto the village and gave a small sigh, "Well you are right that I did come here to see you about something." She said.

The red haired teen rolled his eyes as he stood up and brushed his pants off, "What is it then?" He asked the kunoichi. If it was another offer for him to live with them he was going to scream.

"It's regarding Gohan's last will."

That was not what the teen had been expecting to hear. He hadn't really thought about that, but he was still a kid when his adopted grandfather left this world for the next, "Why has it come up now? Shouldn't that be something that be found when the knowledge that a citizen of the nation has died be brought to their attention?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion. A dry laugh from Kushina caused the teen to give a small sigh, "Let me guess, got lost in a sea of paperwork?"

Kushina nodded, "Whenever Minako is trying to find something in records she has to dig through tons of it." She replied as she turned around to face him, her expression becoming a little serious, "You need to speak before the Civilian and Kunoichi Council and give your account of how Gohan died."

The martial artist's complexion paled to near snow white at the thought. It wasn't speaking before the blowhards of the council, but having to relive one of the worst days in his life, "Isn't there another way to get around this?"

Kushina frowned and shook her head, "We are needed right now, the Civilian Council has pushed for the debate to start very soon." She offered her hand to the teen.

Naruto gave a small sigh as he accepted the hand. A moment later he was transported into a large room that was filled with the overlapping voices and many curses. Just another day for the council members in Konohagakure no Sato. The teen spotted Minako with her head gently hitting her head against her desk.

"Will you idiots shut up already dattebane?!" Kushina exclaimed loudly as she let a bit of her K.I. loose. The room went dead silent as the kunoichi and civilian's took notice of the two newcomers.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Asked one of the civilian council members in a strained voice as he gestured towards the teen.

"Why are you here?" Naruto shot back as he crossed his arms and glared at the councilman.

The man recoiled slightly as the martial artist gave him his attention. He gulped lightly as sweat began to form on his brow, "I-I am a member of the great Civilian Council of Konoha!" He blustered as his face began to turn red with rage, "I'm here to discuss what should be done with the late Son Gohan's estate."

" _You_ have no right to decide what is done with _my_ family's land!" The teen growled out as he narrowed his eyes at him as well as getting into stance where he could spring towards the man if he further enraged him.

"Hokage-sama! You can't just allow this upstart to talk to us in such a way!" Another councilmen exclaimed as he looked towards the blonde kage, "How far we have fallen if a child has the right to talk back to us!"

"That _child_ has more respect from the Kunoichi force than the whole lot of you!" Shouted the head of the Inuzuke clan as she slammed a clenched fist hard onto the table she was seated at, "I bet you just want Gohan's land so you can turn it into another strip mail or shopping center!"

This started another wave of heated arguments that was only silenced when Minako stood and gave loud shout, "Will all of you just shut the hell up already?!" Her voice was amplified by a substantial amount of K.I. that caused many of the councilmen to sweat profusely and go pale while the kunoichi where trembling lightly.

Naruto swallowed the fear that momentarily took hold in him after the kage silenced the room. He forgot that she was regarded as one of the strongest kunoichi alive.

"Naruto is here do to the fact that the matter in which we are discussing is what is to be done with the late Gohan Son, who had adopted him." The kage said in a monotone voice as she sat back in her seat, her blue eyes looked over the clan heads and civilian council.

"That may be, Hokage-sama," A aged voice spoke as Minako hardened, "but that doesn't mean he is in the will at all."

"Danieru, I thought you didn't have any interest in this matter." Asahi Hyuga spoke as the old war hawk stepped out of the shadows and gave the Hyuga clan head a seemingly polite smile.

"Any matter that involves Konoha is important to me." The mummy replied before turning her gaze towards the teen, "How are we to even know if Gohan put Naruto into his will?"

"Yeah," one councilmen added as he stood, "how do we know that thing didn't kill Gohan as soon as they were out of eyesight?" The moment the words left his mouth, the councilman was thrown back against the wall and his body crumpled to the ground in unmoving heap.

"The demon's finally showing his true colors!" One of the terror-stricken councilman shouted. True enough, Naruto's arm was outstretched with his palm facing where the fallen man once stood. A second after the councilman's outburst a ANBU shunshinned behind him and quickly dispatched him before vanishing as quickly as she had appeared.

"Hokage-sama, you can't just allow him to attack us _and_ kill one of us!" Another councilman shouted as he pounded a meaty fist against his table.

"That fool brook my law, which the punishment is death." The kage calmly replied in a nonchalant tone, truly not caring about the councilman that was slain, "As for the other he is very much alive, just unconscious. Now, if there aren't any more distraction, can we set about settling this matter?" Silence followed the kage's words, more so out of fear on the civilian council's part, "Very well than." The kage pulled out a scroll and began to open it.

 _"If you're reading this, then I guess the Shinigami finely caught up with me."_ Minako read aloud, _"I'm not sure how I met my end, but that really doesn't matter know does it? What matters now is what is to be done with my property now. I had planed it to be turned over to Konohagakure no Sato after my passing, life has a habit of skewing are plans, but I digress. In sound mind and body, I leave all my posseions in the hands of my adopted grandson, Uzumaki-Son Naruto."_ Minako lowered her gaze from the scroll and let her gaze look over the room.

"Ah, but if the person whom is in question is the last one to see the deceased alive they are in question of foul play." Danieru spoke in a calm voice as she kept her ever present smile.

"That's right, and as far as we know _Naruto_ is the last person to have seen Gohan before he passed." A councilman spook, a smug expression on his face in the belief that is all that was needed to keep the demon from getting Gohan's possessions.

The blonde kage sighed as she rubbed her forehead and casted her estranged son a apologetic look, "Than it seems that Naruto will have to give his account of what happened."

"What?!" The red haired teen exclaimed in disbelief.

-time skip-

After some arguing and a little coercion, Naruto agreed to the demands. What he hadn't been expecting was to be strapped to a chair and have odd look device placed on his head that made him look a sify nut, the thing looked like it was going to electrocute him for Kami's sake! It didn't help that the kunoichi that was putting the thing on him gave him a wide, toothy grin as she finished adjusting it.

She had black hair that had violet tint to it that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, light brown, pupil-less eyes. She was wearing a mesh body suit that did very little to hide her ample DD bust. Over this she was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, a dark orange mini-skirt and pale grey shin guards. Her bangs covered the metal plate of her hitai-ate, she was also wearing a small pendant that resembled a snake fang. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"So, what is this thing supposed to do exactly, Anko?" The teen asked, a nervous break in his voice near the end.

"You're going to think about what happened when Gohan died and this is going to project your thoughts for all to see on that." The kunoichi replied as she stepped back and gestured towards a large TV screen while flashing the martial artist a smile that was a mile wide, "It's perfectly safe, just don't move too much." A mischievous glint shown in her eyes before she went to stand by the Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

"Uzumaki-Son Naruto, you're innocence is in question regarding the death of Gohan Son, is there anything you would like to confess?" The woman asked as she addressed the teen. She was very tall, standing a good 6'3', had a muscular frame as well as large DD cup breasts. Her was face rugged and scarred, yet it didn't do much to hide her beauty and she had hard eyes that could cause even the toughest kunoichi to sing like a canary. She was wearing a darker version of the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, along with a black trench coat and gloves that really sent home the intimidation factor.

All the teen could do was shake his head as he feared if he did open his mouth the sound that would come out would be akin to that of a small, furry animal.

Small arcs of electricity danced along the wires connecting to the device as a light began to shine on the TV screen.

-flashback/projection-

A twelve year old Naruto laughed as he hanged from a tree by his knees. His laughter was matched by the laugh/cries of his new friend Upa who was dangling from Naruto's hands.

"L-let me down!" The younger kid shouted loudly.

"Naruto." Gohan called out as he gave a mirthful laugh, how wonderful it is to be young.

The red head smiled as he let go of Upa. The native child let out a loud scream as he began to flail his arms wildly as he started to succumb to the force of gravity. Naruto pulled himself up and over the tree branch before he propelled himself downward. As soon as he landed, Naruto angled himself and caught the falling kid on his shoulders.

"Why did you do that?!" The native exclaimed as he pounded his small fists onto Naruto's head. What type of person drops a child out of a tree?

The boy in question gave a wide smile that made him look very fox like, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Naruto replied as he began to run around with Upa on his shoulders. The younger boy let out a cry of alarm as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's head.

Bora gave a loud laugh, "It's good to see the young enjoying themselves, don't you agree?"

The aged man nodded as he drank from a cup of tea. A distant sound caused the old martial artist to turn his gaze up to the sky as he frowned. Soon a figure began to appear and quickly approached the camp. It was a man riding a segment of a pillar. Gohan's eyes widen in shock as realization dawned on him, "Naruto, Upa, get over here!" He shouted out, but it was too late.

The pillar crashed into the ground and a large cloud of dust and debery was formed.

"Well, if it isn't the great Son Gohan. I guess that buffoon was right to be worried." The man said as the dust cleared. The man had long black hair tied into a braid, a thin mustache, small, beady eyes, and a pointed nose. He was wearing a pink chang pao with the kanji kill on the front with a dark blue martial artist's outfit underneath and black shoes.

"Tao Pai Pai." The elderly man replied as he stood and assumed a fighting stance.

Naruto and Upa began to make their way to the old martial arts and the native man, but where stopped when Tao turned his gaze onto them. The two children trembled as the assassin smirked slightly.

"I didn't think you would take a child into your care," Tao said as he dismounted from the pillar, "at least one that has zero talent."

A tick mark formed on Naruto's forehead at the insult, "Say a crazy man that rides columns through the sky!" He shot back.

"Seems the brat has some backbone!" The killer chuckled as he flipped his braid over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Gohan demanded from the madman.

"The dragonball that you have." Tao replied in a businesslike manner, "My employer is collecting them and you have the last one."

"Whoever was desperate enough to hire you isn't someone that should have them"

Tao smirked as he dropped into a fighting stance. For a second the two martial artist stared each other down before they vanished in a blur. Gohan side stepped a pressure point strike and countered with heel palm to the taller man's middle. Tao grunted from the blow and retaliated with a knee to the old man's chin. The force from the blow jerked Gohan's head back and he was thrown into the air and flew thirty feet before crashing into the ground. As the old man pulled himself up Tao rushed him and unleashed a barrage of unrelenting punches before Gohan grabbed hold of his right fist and pulled the assassin into a punch across the face.

"Not as strong as I though." Tao spoke as he wiped some blood from his lip, a smirk forming on his face.

A pained gasp escaped Gohan as he dropped to one knee and clutched at his heart, 'D-danm, not know!' He thought as he struggled to get to his feet. He gritted his teeth as tightly clenched his fists, "Raw strength doesn't always guaranty victory."

"True," the assassin replied as he vanished before reappearing in front of the wrinkled man with his knee buried in Gohan's gut, "your level of skill is laughable as well!" The kame student coughed up a mouthful of blood as he fell to his hands and knees.

"And here I thought you would be something more." Tao scoffed as pointed his right index finger at the back his adversary's head, "Die, Son Gohan."

"Leave my grandpa alone!" Naruto shouted out as he rushed the assassin. Tao smirked at the kid before taking aim and firing. A yellow beam of energy shoot out from his finger and raced towards the boy that had just started to realize what was happening. It seemed that the idiotic kid was doomed until a red blur appeared behind him and snatched him out of the beams path.

"What?!" Tao as he realized that Gohan had also vanished. The fool was on his deathbed, where did he go?! Tao spun around when he felt the sensation of being a deer caught in a trucks headlight. Sure enough the same red blur smashed into him. The assassin's eyes widened as he saw who had attacked him, 'How?!' Tao thought as he was thrown back several dozen feet and into a tree with enough force to smash straight through and into another. As the battered assassin slowly pushed himself up he saw Gohan gasping for breath as he favored his right leg.

"What was that about skill?" The old man called out as a half-smile formed on his lips.

Tao rubbed his nose and winced as a sharp pain shot through his nerves, "D-damn you?!" The man yelled out as he pointed his index finger at the man, "Dodonpa!" He yelled out as he fired another energy beam.

The old man rolled to his right just as the dodonpa was about to pierce through his chest, "Ka me ha me," the martial artist chanted as he cupped his hands to his side.

"Just die!" Tao roared as he fired another energy beam.

"HA!" Gohan called out as he thrusted his cupped hands forward and unleashed a large blue beam of power that raced forward to meet the dodonpa. As two energy beams collided Gohan gritted his teeth, the wrinkled martial artist knew that the kamehameha was weaker than the dodonpa and it was only a matter of time before his attack gave out.

"This is your end!"

Gohan gathered his power and prayed that his body would hold out, "Kaio-Ken!" He shouted as his body was engulfed in a red flame like aura as his power increased to new heights. The kamehameha grew as well, nearly doubling as it overwhelmed Tao's energy beam and smashed into the assassin with frightening speed and force. A deafening explosion resounded through the area for miles, causing birds to take to the sky as they tweeted in pure terror. "Still got it." Gohan laughed lightly before he gritted his teeth in pain as he dropped to his knees. He really had pushed it the very limit.

"That was amazing, Oji-chan," Naruto exclaimed in a awed voice as he ran up to the old martial artist, "you got to teach me how to do that red flame thing! With that I'll be stronger than even the Hokage!" The boy was jumping up and down as he begged his adopted grandfather to teach him the super cool move.

"Easy, Naruto," Gohan said as he patted the child's shoulder, "the 'red flame thing' is something that _I_ haven't even finished it yet."

The red hair child pouted as he crossed his arms, "But I want be super strong!"

Gohan chuckled at the kid as he slowly stood up and turned to find that Upa and his Father were hiding behind a large boulder with stunned expersion on their faces, "It's all righ-" He began but was cut off when Tao's voice rang out.

"DODONPA!"

The old martial artist spun around just in time to have the super-heated yellow beam pierce through his left shoulder. The force of the beam threw the martial artist back into a large tree.

"Grandpa!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards his fallen grandfather only to be stopped as the ground in front of him was blasted.

"You're not moving an inch!" Tao seethed as he stepped out of the large smoke cloud. His body was covered in cuts and gashes as well as most of his clothing being torn up. The assassin snapped his head toward Gohan and glared daggers at him, "You ruined my favorite shirt!"

Gohan leaned on the tree as he stood up and laughed lightly, "W-well, I say it would be an improvement, but now you look like you got beat by a swarm of moths."

Tao trembled in rage as he clenched his fists so tight his nails cut the skin and blood flowed from his palms. How could he, Tao Pai Pai, be reduced to such a state by a man like him? It was just unbelievably! The assassin growled lightly as he began to levitate.

Gohan's smile vanished as he watched with both amazement and terror as Tao floated a good thirty feet in the air. He knew the tsuru assassin was deadly, but the ability to fly? That was something from the time of Piccolo Daimaō! His fears grew as he watched Tao form a tringle with his hands and aimed at him.

The red flames erupted around Gohan as he stood fully and challenged the assassin to fire, 'Just have to hold until he strikes.' He thought as he felt his body screaming in protest from the consistent abuse it was taking.

Tao narrowed his eyes as he smirked lightly, "Kikoho!" He exclaimed as he directed his aim towards Naruto. A bright beam shot from Tao's hands and shot to the kid that was stuck in place from fear. Gohan panicked as he rushed to save Naruto, "Dodonpa!" Tao shot his energy beam into Gohan's back, taking away his energy field, 'Protect yourself now!' The assassin though.

The kame martial artist didn't even notice the dodonpa strike him as he got in the path of Tao's Kikoho. A blinding flash engulfed the area as well as a thunderous explosion as the powerful energy attack connected. Tao dropped to the ground and put his hands on his kness, "That took more than I thought, but they're both dead now!" He laughed to himself. Ashe laughed he noticed a form still standing in the smoke, "W-what?!"

Gohan was standing on shake legs as he gazed with half lidded eyes at the assassin before he fell to his knees, "Grandpa!" Narutp cried out as he stared at the old man's back.

"Sorry, Naruto." Gohan said in a low voice as he fell forward.

The red haired child trembled as he crawled to his grandfather's side and began to shake him lightly, "No, I won't lose you!" He cried as tears began to run down his whiskered cheeks, "Your all I have, you can't leave me!" He started to hit the old man's body, trying to get him to respond before he collapsed atop him and began to sob hard.

"Your too weak, boy!" Tao called out as he straightened himself and began to walk towards them, "Too naïve about the real world and its lesson: only the strong survive and the weak exist only to feed them!" He sneered at the pathetic whelp as he stood a few meters from them, "I'll give you a chance to live, hand me the dragonball now!"

Naruto slowly stood as he continued to cry, "Y-you took away my oji-chan." He whispered as he clenched his fists tightly.

Tao tilted his head in confusion at the boy, "Has the shock dulled your brain, hand me the dragonball!" He demanded as he took a threatening step towards the boy. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the boy's eyes had changed to crimson slits as well as bloodshot. A red aura began to bubble around Naruto, almost as if it was coming from himself.

"What is this?!"

 **"I'm going to kill you!"** Naruto roared in demonic voice.

 **Got done with this far quicker than normal, not sure if that is a good thing.**

 **I hope I made Tao's and Gohan's fight good. I know that when we saw Gohan fight in the anima Goku had already gotten stronger than Tao and Gohan was match for Goku, but I needed a way to kill Gohan off before Naruto got back to the elemental nations. The reason Gohan was weaker was because he wasn't immortal like Roshi, Shin and Tao are and his body was starting to fail him. I also decided to Have Gohan invent the kaio-ken because I like the technique and having Gohan create it seemed like a cool idea.**

 **Gohan wasn't wished back was because that his body gave out rather than die at the hands of Tao. Shenron can't wish someone that died of natural causes so he is stuck in the afterlife.**

 **This was also the first time that Naruto used the kyuubi's power in a fit of pure rage and I think this is an ok situation for him to use it.**

 **DeschenesB: Thanks for the idea!**

 **Apedreitor: I'm sorry, but I can't find the grammar problems that you said. I did butcher Roshi's name, that I did!**

 **55: Thanks for the idea, but Naruto in cannon isn't the type of person to hold a grudge so I don't think I'll be going down that path. But thanks for the idea!**

 **Rebmul: Thanks, can be tricky to deal with plot holes that spring up and bite ya in the ass! I may have them have that kind of relationship, or maybe I just like to mess with the little creature in my web of darkness!**

 **Jeirin: Yeah, it's hard to make a good story where Naruto reconnects with his family that has abandoned him. And I'm not going to have any sayian's in this story, it's a DB crossover and I think I did a decent bit with the Dragon Ball world here. Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter!**

 **Zero Phantasm: Thanks! I thought about putting it in the DBZ section just so more people would see it, but that would be lying about the story and I'm not going to do that. Yeah, it's really hard to keep things reasonable considering I don't have any experience with this type of family problem myself.**

 **That's the most I made when it came to mistakes from what I saw, but it's my story and I'm going to be biased. Out of curiosity I looked up that song and OMG. I only know DB from reading the manga so that song was new to me! He will use some of the old school moves during his fights and I hadn't given Mai a thought, but I like the idea and now going to have her in the harem.**

 **Bigun03: Thanks!**

 **animemaster5724: Thank you! I'm glad I'm breaking the mold and making readers happy and I hope you continue to enjoy my work!**

 **DragonPony022: Thanks!**

 **SonJubbi: Glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Facebreaker17: Thanks and I hope you like this as well!**

 **NacNak: I laughed loudly reading your comment! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Guest: DBZ abridge is slowly over taking the cannon for me. Nappa shall never be the same again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

Tao blinked in surprise at the child's threat before he broke into a loud laugh as he clutched his side. The mere thought that this snot noise brat could remotely harm him was probably the most ridicules thing he had ever heard, "You must have gone made with fear. Allow me to show you reality!" Tao yelled out as he launched himself forward and went for a serious of pressure point attacks.

Naruto bared his teeth turned fangs as the cloak encompassed his body and formed a fox like shroud as he crouched ducked under the assassin's attack and countered with a uppercut that Tao evaded with a little more effort than he would have liked to admit. Just as the boy's fist passed the man's head the claw like shroud reached out at cut began to cut into the assassin's left cheek. Tao stuck out with heel palm to Naruto's chest, through the cloak. As soon as he was up to his wrist the red cloak began to attack his hand with a vengeance. Tao let out a pained scream as the shroud started eating at his hand as his palm connected and sent the boy sailing backwards with tremendous force.

"The hell?!" Tao seethed as he clutched his hand. The skin had been eaten away reveling the muscles of the hand as well as the points of his finger bones. His eyes darted over to where the boy had landed only to find that he was gone. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the child's energy signature, 'Where are you at.' Tao thought as he let his senses out.

A second passed before he opened his eyes wide and looked straight up and saw the demonic boy with his hands cupped to his side, " **Kamehameha!"** Naruto yelled out as he thrusted his cupped hands together and fire a large blue beam of energy straight down at Tao. The assassin jumped back and into the air to avoid the ki blast.

As Naruto came back down he was struck in the chest by a powerful dodonpa, "Got ya!" Tao smirked as he floated towards the ground. His smirk vanished when he saw that Naruto was only received some burns with were quickly healing, 'Ok, what the hell is this kid?! That should have run him straight through!' The assassin thought as he landed on a branch of a tree, 'That shroud is protecting him, yet it moves like it has a mind of its own, but what is it?'

"Chakra, this kid is using chakra!" The assassin exclaimed as he finally recognized the energy that was coming from the kid. He may not travel to the elemental nations often but he did know what chakra was and this kid was using it.

 **"A person like you can't be allowed to live!"** The demonic child growled out as he crouched down and leaped towards the assassin. Tao jumped up from the tree branch as he pulled out a capsule and popped the top releasing the dao broadsword that was stashed inside. Naruto punched out at the assassin and the shroud reached out towards the killer.

'Now let's see.' Tao thought as he evaded the shroud and dashed downward towards the boy. Naruto took a startled step backwards as the assassin appeared in front of the boy as he slashed diagonally across his chest. As soon as the blade touched the shroud it began to slowly break apart. Naruto went for a heavy punch at the assassin's center, but was thrown backwards as Tao let out kiai shockwave from his body. The boy righted himself and dug his claw into the earth.

As Naruto came to a stop he rolled to the side as Tao hit where had been with a powerful knee kick. His eyes widened when he saw that a white aura was emanating from Tao's body and he grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him into the air, "That chakra can't hurt me if my body is being protected as well!" He exclaimed as he delivered a quick and powerful palm punch to his chest.

The boy grunted in pain as he dug his claws into Tao's arm and swung his legs to hit him hard into the assassin's chin. Tao released to boy and went for a pressure point jab at his heart but found himself being thrown downward into the ground before pushing himself down after Tao.

The assassin pushed a tremendous amount of ki under himself to slow his decent as he righted himself. His eyes widened as he dogged to the right as the Naruto rocketed past him to the ground. The assassin grinned and formed a triangle with his hand, "You're going to die now!"

 **"HA!"** The boy shouted out as he quickly thrusted his hands up and fired a massive energy wave.

"That will never work! Kikoho!" The assassin exclaimed as he fired the gematrical confounding blast. What was the brat thinking? The kamehameha was always inferior to the kikoho no matter what the power behind it. When the blast collided a massive shockwave that ripped a many trees from the ground crashed through the area as the blasts struggled against each other, 'W-what?!' Tao thought as the kamehameha overcame his attack and smashed into him. He let out a scream of pain as he was thrown high into the air before the blast detonated in a massive explosion.

-flashback end-

"Get this off!" Naruto yelled as he ripped himself free from his restraints and pulled the mind reading device off his head and threw it across the room. The teen quickly wiped the tears that had been threatening to spill as he threw himself from his seat and bolted towards the chamber doors.

The hidden ANBU as well as the clan heads and Kushina went to stop him but were stopped when the kage directed a burst of K.I. at towards them. Trying to force him to stay here right now would only cause more problems and was something that would be dealt with in a more private setting.

"So it was Tao Pai Pai that killed Gohan." Asahi Hyuga said as she shook her head at what she had seen. It broke her heart, as well as the rest of clan heads that the teen had to witness something like that at young age and now they made him relive it.

Minako nodded as she silently thanked the deceased martial artist for saving her son, "Since Naruto is not involved in Gohan's death he shall receive his inheritance." The kage said as she stood.

"You can't be serious?!" Exclaimed one of the civilian councilman as rose from his seat, "That _thing_ isn't human, and you're just going to give it what it wants?!" Almost immediately a massive wave of K.I. was unleashed upon the councilman and the rest of the civilian council and they found themselves struggling to breath under the sheer weight of it.

"Chose your next words carefully, Sato-san." Minako said in a low voice.

The councilman gave a weak whimper as his skin turned a deathly shade of white. He didn't understand why the clan heads and Hokage could be so blind to what was before them. If that demon was ever a human child it was long ago, but the fox consumed the infant's soul and now used the body as a shell.

Several tense seconds passed before Minako spoke, "This meeting is adjourned."

-meanwhile with Naruto-

'Why did they do this?!' Naruto mentally cried out as he ran through the village's streets. Whenever he seemed to have finally get some headway for himself, something would come along at throw a monkey wrench into his life. It was almost as if f the gods decide they were going to see what happens when a person's life is subjected to Murphy's Law.

The teen eventually came to a stop when he heard water splashing and girls giggling. He looked around and found that he had ended up near the Konoha Hot Springs.

'Guess I went farther than I thought.'

 **"That's what happens when you go running blindly through the village."** The kyuubi replied in a teasing tone as she rolled her eyes, **"Are you alright? I know you just vested same bad memories."** Her voice took on a more tender tone near the end.

The teen sighed as he sat down near one of the hot spring walls, 'I'll be alright, just need something to do for a while.' He answered as he kicked a rock a few dozen meters and watched as it landed in the boiling water of the spring's river.

The demon fox gave a soft hum. An idea popped into her head and a coy smile graced her lips, **"How about a did in the hot springs?"** The biju asked as she mentally snickered at what she had planned for the teen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and brushed of his pants, "Sounds good." He said as started towards the entrance of the hot springs.

-short time skip-

"This is divine." Naruto sighed out as he let himself sink up to his neck in the hot waters of the public hot springs. After that whole fiasco, he need to unwind a bit. The teen closed his eyes as the he felt his muscles relax. The teen let himself head towards the center of the pool as he floated on his back.

For a while he just floated in the pool, enjoying the warm waters as he began to drift off. It seemed that today really was going to be one of those days for the teen as he heard voices coming from the changing room.

"Why do you even care about that idiot." A haughty female voice spoke.

"Naru-kun's youthful spirt is the brightest flame I have ever seen!" A second voice replied. This one was fare more joyful and full of spirt.

'Oh Kami no.' Naruto thought as his face went deathly pale.

"I don't understand your problem with Naruto, Nejiko." A third voice spoke up.

'What's going on?!' The martial artist thought in a panic as he franticly looked around for a spot to hide. He ducked his head under the water just as the three girls entered the bath area, 'Why is this happening to me?!'

 **"It's mixed bathing today."** Came the fox's reply.

'You knew!'

The biju snickered as she sat back and watched her jailer suffer. After being trapped for close to a centaury she would _kill_ for some entertainment and messing with the teen was something that she was finding to be a very good source of fun, **"I just suggested taking a dip in the spring."** She said in a sing song voice.

The teen grumbled in his mind as he mentally created a sea of miso ramen in his mindscape. The cries from his mind severed as a momentary relief before he saw the three kunoichi get into the bath, 'Crap, crap, crap!'

"Is something wrong?" the third girl asked her pale eyed teammate as she pulled the towel from her chest.

"Someone's watching us." The one known as Nejiko said.

"You always say that." The second girl replied as she leaned against the rock wall of the bath.

Naruto was sure that he knew two of the girls, but he wasn't going to test that and risk their wrath not to mention that Nejiko sounded like she would rip his heart out with a second thought. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw that one of the girls had come out towards the center, above where he was.

'Why, kami? Why is this happening to me?!' The teen wondered at his rotten streak of luck that he seems to have. As the girl raised her hand to reach down the sound of a man falling down and crying out pain was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Dame it, Krillin! Now they definitely know we're here!" The voice of Roshi yelled out.

'Yup, Kami me must _really_ hate me today.' The teen thought as a deadpanned look came over his face. How had the old man find him? He thought he had left no clue as to where he was going. The fact that the perverted hermit was now in Konoha took a back seat on his shit list when he felt the need to surface growing to the point where he was sure he was going to pass out.

"Pervert!" One of the three girls shouted out before she ducked under the water's surface and saw the teen at the bottom of the spring.

The girl had brown hair that was tied up into two buns as well as brown eyes and fair skin. She had a slender figure with mid to high c-cups, a full sexy rump and nice hips. Her eyes widened in shock as she jumped out of the pool and let out a loud scream, "There's one in the pool to!"

At that moment, a group of women from the bath next door busted down the wall as they charged the old hermit and the poor bald monk. One of the woman reached down and pulled a nearly unconscious Naruto out of the pool.

As soon as the teen's head breached the surface he immediately started gulping down deep lung full of rich, delicious air, 'I thought I saw oji-chan.' He thought as his senses slowly came back to him. It hadn't dawned on him yet that he was now being held by his arm above the pool.

"Look what we have here." The woman said as she grinned at the groggy teen.

"Isn't that Naru-kun?" The brown-haired girl asked as a deep blush formed on her checks, 'He isn't wearing anything.'

"He sure did grow up nice." Another woman purred out.

 **"Naruto,"** Kuremi said in a sing song voice, **"I think you have some new admires."** She couldn't believe the way things were working out. Not only did her jailer find himself in the clutches of several kunoichi, but the old hermit was in the village as well! This could only lead to pure chaos for Naruto and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Huh?" The martial artist groaned out as he shook his head. The teen's eyes widened when he realized what situation he had found himself in, 'I'm going to die.'

"Don't look like that, Naru-kun. We won't hurt you, much." One of the woman said as a gleam shown in her eyes as well as all the other kunoichi.

The teen gulped in fear as he felt the predatory gazes bore into him, "I need an adult." He said.

"I am an adult." The kunoichi holding him replied in a sensual voice.

"His mine!" One of the woman yelled out as she jumped the one holding him.

"Dream on, you bitch!"

To the utter shock and amazement of the three girls and Naruto the kunoichi started to fight each other over who gets to have the teen. Kunoichi really are crazy! During the fight, Naruto tried to sneak away, but he was stopped when one of the girls grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the bath.

-time skip-

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't castrate you." One of the girls said as she held Naruto by his neck and had him pressed against a wall.

The girl in question had fair skin, long straight dark brown hair and white pupless eyes that had a slight lavender tint. She had a gorgeous figure with mid d-cups, wide hips and a full rear. She had a cloth wrapped around her forehead and a faint blush adorned her cheeks as her hard gaze bore into the teen she held against the wall.

"I didn't know it was mixed bathing!" The martial artist shouted as he yanked himself free from the pale eyed girl and quickly covered himself with a towel.

A tick mark appeared on the girl's forehead as she clenched her fists in anger, "At that gives you reason to sneak into the bath?"

"I think he was there first." The girl with her hair tied into buns said as she handed a towel to her pale-eyed friend, "The one that was spying on us was that dirty old man, Nejiko." She turned to Naruto and gave a hesitant smile, "T-this isn't quite how I thought we would see each other."

"YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn as bright the flames of a phoenix!" The third girl exclaimed as bright flames shined in her eyes. She had long shiny black hair that was tied into a dual braid, prominent lower eyelashes and large, bushy eye brows and cute round black eyes. She had a slightly muscular yet slender frame with large d to dd-cups and nice hips.

The red-haired teen blinked in surprise at the girl's shout, "D-do I know any of you?" He asked in a nervous voice. This was the last thing he needed was to offend any of these three.

The girl with the large eyebrows gave him a sad look, "You don't remember us Naru-kun?" She said in a hurt tone. She walked up to him until only a few inches separated them and her towel covered chest pressed against his own.

A deep blush formed on Naruto's cheeks as he franticly raked his mind for how the girls were. The paled eyed girl was Nejiko, but who every that is was lost on him. The other two did seem familiar to him, but he wasn't sure as to where he would have seen him before, "Lei, Tenten?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in surprise. Those two couldn't be his childhood friends, could they?

"You do remember us!" The girl with large eyebrow's exclaimed as she rushed the teen and wrapped him in a bear hug.

'Crapbaskets.'

 **Ok, I think that is a good spot to end the chapter. Honestly, I think I could have continued for a thousand more words, but that how it is. The fight between Tao and Naruto went through a few rewrites, but I think it came out ok in the end.**

 **Guest: I know that** ** _Dragon Ball Z_** **characters are many times stronger than Naruto characters. Nappa could take down all but the strongest of the narutoverse by himself in** ** _base_** **state. The only db person that could destroy them all is Roshi. And the fact that the civilian council has power is politics. I don't think that Naruto would out right kill anyone for no reason. Tao deserved what he got.**

 **NacNak: Glad you like it! I thought about ending the flashback last chapter, but I thought this was better. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest: No, only Roshi had the power to blow up the moon. No I will not end this story, thank you and try again.**

 **Kartikey: Yeah she will and glad you liked it.**

 **Rebmul: Glad you liked it. Yeah, I sort of wrote kushina like that. Really wasn't paying attention to that part at the time. She has a bit of a temper though so she could be a bit stubborn even if she knows she did mess up which will be sort of like shooting yourself herself in the foot.**

 **DragonPony022: That is something that I was thinking of doing! He just ran into his old friends in the oddest way, so he is going to have some fun dealing with that madness lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

"Lei, you're going to crush him!" Tenten exclaimed as she pulled her teammate off the stunned teen. The taijutsu specialist gave an embarrassed laugh as she let Naruto go. Seriously, what was Lei thinking? Using her full strength to hug him, was she trying to break his back?

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun." Lei apologized as she gave a slight bow, unintendedly giving her childhood friend a view at her cleavage.

The martial artist had an embarrassed blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "I-it's no problem." He stuttered out, "I guess you two have become kunoichi now?" He asked as he grasped for anything to defuses the situation that he was in.

Tenten nodded as she rubbed her arm shyly as her eyes darted over Naruto's frame and a faint blush formed on her cheeks, "Y-yeah, we've been on a team for about a year now." The weapon mistress turned towards her still scowling teammate, "This is Nejiko Hyuga, she is on are team as well."

Naruto tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Nejiko," He said as he gave the pale eyed girl a thoughtful look. He hadn't thought about it earlier, but she did seem somewhat familiar, "Your Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, right?"

The Hyuga bristled at the male's question, 'H-he remembers me?' She thought for a moment before she shook off and gave the martial artist a stoic stare, "I'm of the branch family. Fate has destined me to serve the main family until I die."

"That's a bit bleak, don't you think?" Naruto asked as he gave the pale eyed girl a contemplative look, "You have to live your life the way you want to, no matter if that means breaking what is considered normal."

"Fate doesn't care about what you want, it is set in stone and can't be change no matter what a person tries." Nejiko said in a slightly heated tone as she took a step forward and jabbed a finger into Naruto's chest, "The Hyuga are the strongest of all Konoha's clan's. Fate has saw fit to remove the Uchiha from the village and allow us to attaint are rightful place."

"It's not hard to be strongest when your biggest rival is murdered in their sleep." Naruto interjected as he crossed his arms. What's this girl's problem?

"I wouldn't expect a male like you to be able to understand." Nejiko replied.

"That is most un-youthful." Lei said as she pouted at her teammate.

"It doesn't matter if you're a martial artist, you're still a _male_." The Hyuga went on, her eyes narrowing at Naruto, "No matter how strong you are, you will still be weaker than us because fate has made it so."

"Nejiko, that is uncalled for." Tenten shot as she went to push her teammate away from her childhood friend only to stop when the red head pushed Nejiko back with a surprising amount of force.

"Fate? Do you think everything that happens to us is by fate's hands?" The martial artist asked as he narrowed his eyes on the pale eyed girl, "Was it fate that made my birth fall on the day that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha? Was it fate that forced my parents to seal the demon inside me and Narumi? Did your damned fate have them abandoned me to the mercy of grieving village looking for a scapegoat?! Did fate have the only person that treated me like family die as I watch helpless?! If that is what fate is than it can go hang!"

The hyuga flinched under the male's words, she hadn't expected him to explode like this and she was frankly unprepared for it, "W-what are you going on about?" She finally asked as she gained her nerve again.

Naruto slammed a clenched fist into a nearby wall forming a spider wed-like surface that spread out a few feet from the small impact crater. Blood dripped from his fist as he tried his best _not_ to unleash all his pent-up anger and resentment on the hyuga. The three kunoichi stared wide eyed at the male's display, most _genin_ couldn't do something like that.

"Naru-kun?" Tenten asked as she put a comforting hand on the martial artist's shoulder. Naruto shrugged her off as he went to the locker that had his things and began to dress himself. The three kunoichi developed a heavy blush as they diverted their gaze. As soon as he was clothed, the martial artist began to leave them without speaking a word. The weapon mistress shot her pale-eyed friend a hard glare as she went after the red head.

-outside the hot springs-

The crumbled and beaten forms' of Roshi and Krillin lay in the street as Naruto exited the public baths. A sigh escaped the teen as he walked over towards them, "You two aren't dead, are you?" He asked as he stopped by the old man and lightly kicked him in the side. A pained whimper was his answer as Krillin slowly pushed himself off the ground and into sitting position.

"Why didn't they beat you?" The ex-monk asked as he stared wide eyed at his friend.

Naruto gave an annoyed huff as he helped Roshi stand up, "I don't want to think about that right now."

Krillin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the perverted hermit spoke, "Naruto, you have to tell me your secret! Those beauties where fighting each other to get ya!"

The teen cringed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I really don't like that kind of attention." He admitted. Naruto than crossed his arms over his chest and turned towards the old man, "So, where is the idiot?"

Roshi, whom payed no heed to the question, gave a shocked expression as his jaw dropped at his pupil, what sort of teacher was he if he couldn't instill appreciation for life's finer joys?! Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clenched his fist, "I've failed you, Naruto! What could you think of a teacher that has let you go unknown to the beauties of the female form?!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around the now bewildered teen and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's ok, Roshi, I already thought of you as near incompetent perv." Naruto said as he patted the old man on the back. The old hermit let out a wail as a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. The teen dislodged himself from his teacher and offered a hand to the balled monk, "Do you know where _he_ is?"

"H-he said something about testing all the foods while he hummed that song of his." Krillin sighed as he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"That's just great, well as long as he stays away from Ichiraku Ramen I'm happy." Naruto said as he shook, "Why are you guys here anyway?" The martial artist asked as he crossed his arms and gave his short friend a confused look, "I don't think you guys would just come here to visit me."

The ex-monk laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, these two ladies wearing black cloaks with red clouds showed up on Kame Island and demanded to know where you were. After that Roshi decided it was a good idea to come looking for you."

"Did one them have a large three bladed scythe or bandaged wrapped blade?"

Krillin shivered lightly as he recalled the shark lady, "Y-yeah, one o-of them had a massive sword. D-do you know t-them?"

"Well, it seems that answer's that." Naruto wasn't surprised that his friend had been scared shitless by Kishiko's appearance. He was no better when they first met about a year ago, he was near catatonic until Izumi showed up. That still confused him as to why she had left Konoha, but at least she wasn't killed in the Uchiha Massacre, 'Were they looking for him because of the bounty on his head?'

"So, where is Gohan?" Roshi asked as he finally composed himself enough to talk.

That's just what he needed right know, "He… he isn't with this world anymore." The teen replied as he gave a somber look towards his sensei.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for your loss." The old hermit spoke in a slightly shocked tone. He knew his oldest student was no spring chicken and lacked immortality to boot, but he was sure Gohan would be around for a few more decades.

"Naruto, wait!" Tenten's voice called out from the public bath's entrance. The three martial artists turned their heads to see the kunoichi rush out of the building with a slightly frantic look. A few seconds later her two teammates followed, Nejiko a little more hesitant than Lei.

"Are those friends of yours?" Krillin whispered to Naruto as he eyed the three kunoichi wearily. He had just been beaten by a mob of crazy powerful woman, most of which Naruto didn't know. What would three kunoichi that knew the red head do to him?

"Sort of." The teen replied as he gave a impassive look towards the three.

"Well, it seems that my young pupil doesn't wish for your company right now." Roshi spoke to the kunoichi as he adjusted his glasses, "If you're looking for someone to hang with I'm down to partying with ya young gals!"

A split second later Roshi found himself being stomped into the road repeatedly by deadpanned faced Naruto and Krillin.

-meanwhile at a small port town in Mizugakure-

"Why do I have to be stuck in this cage and wear this damn thing?!" A small person in cheesy monkey suit man quietly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Pilaf-sama, but the people of this land would see you as nothing more than a demon and kill you." A anthropomorphic dog man said as he bow apologetically to the blue skinned man. He was dressed in traditional purple-colored ninja cloths with a wakashi strapped to his back.

"When I become emperor of the world this world will fear the name Pilaf!" The caged man seethed.

"You have to endure this for just a little longer, Pilaf-sama." A woman said as she pushed the cage along. She was a attractive woman with black hair that dropped down to her back with bangs that framed her face as well dropping onto her forehead. She had fair skin, as well as blue eyes accented by red eyeshadow and she had red lipstick on. She had mid to large c-cup breasts as well as nice hips. She was wearing a teal trench coat that had a red star on a white patch stitched into the right shoulder and a brown belt that had a pistol holster on her right hip, beige slacks and brown combat boots.

"If only that brat hadn't ruined my plans, then all this wouldn't be happening!" Pilaf itched his side as he looked at the dog, "Why are you walking around than, Shu? Talking dogs aren't a common sight around here if Mai's intel is correct."

The human of the group scowled towards her leader, "First off, that 'brat' saved are lives after we tried and failed to steal the four and three star balls from him. Second Shu could pass as a kunoichi's summon."

Pilaf crossed his arms as he mumbled about stupid kids and world domination as his two lacks pushed the cage through the crowded street. A few people gave them odd looks, but parted for them when Mai glared at them.

"Are there any dragonballs on the radar?" Pilaf asked.

The woman pulled out a circler device a pressed a button on top of it. A second later it came to life and shown that a dragonball wasn't too far away from them, "There's one about a half mile from us." Mai said as she pocketed the radar and turned to her emperor, "We should be careful, with the civil war going on we could attract too much attention to ourselves."

"Get this thing off me and let's get that ball!" The midget demanded as he started to tear off the mask of the monkey suit. Shu quickly unlocked the cage as Mai took a capsule from coat pocket and pressed the top button as she dropped it on the ground. A puff of smoke and a suit case appeared in front of the blue skinned man.

-time skip-

Shu gave a cry of alarm as the tree branch he was clinging to shook violently, "I-I think this is crazy!" The dog ninja gave a surprised bark when a rock struck him in the back of the head.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without any back talk!" Pilaf shouted from the safety of the ridge he was his standing on.

"We wouldn't be having this trouble if we had are damned machines!" Mai shot back as she clung to a cord of rope that was fastened up on the ridge. Kami, the blue imp's endless ordering was wearing thin on her nerves. It was a miracle she hadn't quit this job after their first run in with that red haired kid and his grandfather.

Not liking his minions reply, the want to be emperor smirked down at the dog and human as he pulled out a double-edged dagger and began to run the blade against the rope gently. The two gave out a quick and loud cry of alarm as the imp snickered down at them, "You will obey me, understand?! For I am the great and powerfu-" He began, but was cut off when a thunderous explosion shook the earth and caused him to fall forward and off the cliff.

Mai gave a quick thanks to Kami for finally getting rid of the idiot, but soon cursed silently as Shu had the kind heart to catch his boss by the back of his shirt.

Pilaf's face blanched as he stared down at the sheer drop that he was hanging over, Kami it must be at least a hundred meters!

"Pilaf, look!" Shu exclaimed as he pointed with his other hand. Sure enough, the dragonball that they had found, the ball they had just risked their lives to try and get as falling to the forest below. Pilaf sniveled lightly before breaking into full blown sobs as he threw his arms about in the manner befitting a child rather than a grown… whatever he was. Shu struggled to hold on to the flailing imp-man as Mai facepalmed.

-back in Konoha-

The sun was setting over Konoha as Naruto and Krillin finished cleaning Gohan's old home of dilapidated furniture and dust, "I guess you do have a point, so many woman giving you those looks would be a bit unnerving." Krillin said as he set the broom he was holding against the wall. The monk was a bit envious at first from all the stares his red headed friend was getting, but when he explained that those were the same looks he got when he was a kid the ex-monk was a bit taken back.

Roshi, for his part, expressed nothing but pure envoy and amassment that one of his students was so willing to brush the advances of so many lovely ladies aside as if they were common day things, "With beauties like those, you shouldn't waste any opportunity to have them for yourself!" The hermit exclaimed as he puffed away on his pipe.

Both of the teens gave minor face faults at the old man, did his mind almost exclusively run on dirty thoughts? Sure, he was an old man and probably hearkened back to the days when he could attract the attention of a woman, but he was pushing the perverted old man stereotype.

As Naruto went to reply the sound of someone calling into the home came from the entrance, "Naruto, are you here?" Narumi's voice called into the building.

The red head sighed out in slight frustration as he put his broom away, "Yeah, come on in."

"Wait, isn't that the same person you said you had a crush on?" Krillin whispered to the taller teen as the blond girl entered the room followed by another person. He had a somewhat pale complexion, a decently muscled build, wild black hair and black eyes. He was wearing the standard orange gi of the Kame-sennin school and what appeared to be a tail coming out his rear end.

"Hey, guys!" The monkey-tailed boy said as he waved at the three.

Naruto shook his head at him, "You come to a village steeped in history, and you run off to find the nearest restaurant." He said in a false experated tone before he smiled and walked up to him, "How you been, Goku?"

"I've been good, Chi-chi is a bit pushy, but I can't complain."

"It's good to see two friends meeting after so long," Roshi sighed out as he put out his pipe before he turned his head to the kunoichi in training, "Your Naruto's friend, as well as his sister, right?"

Narumi tensed up under the martial arts master's gaze as Naruto gave a low groan at the man's question, "Is it that obvious?" He said.

"Wait, you two are family?" Goku asked as he gave a surprised look towards the red head, "I thought you said you were an orphan before your grandpa adopted you."

"So did I."

The blond jinchuuriki winced from her brother's words as Roshi spoke again, "Well, I see you two have some problems that you need to work out, I suggest a good old fashioned fight!"

 **Well, that happened.**

 **Ok, I know I said earlier that I wasn't going to have Goku, but I ther person who acts as my beta reader (my brother) sort of coaxed me into bringing him into the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to make him a sayian or rather a odd boy that transforms into a giant monkey under the full-moon. Maybe I'll make a descended of Sun Wukong, bring in some actually earth deity's in this.**

 **I will say this now, Naruto doesn't hate Nejiko, he just had a bad day and she was the poor soul that took the blunt of his anger. Normally Naruto would have been a bit more relaxed with Nejiko, maybe try to joke about her belief in fate, which he did do at the start.**

 **I added the Pilaf gang in this chapter, thought it would be a nice to bring some of their brand of humor. I'm not sure if I portrayed them well, been a while since I read that portion of the manga and I haven't really gotten around to watching Super yet.**

 **Rebmul: I enjoy writing that part myself, not saying I don't like writing this in general, but I just enjoy messing with Naruto in this world a whole lot. Kushina isn't helping herself, that's for sure. She will try to connect with her son, but it isn't going to be easy for her or the rest of the Namikaze family. Glad you enjoyed the references!**

 **bcsclaymore: Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you liked this as well!**

 **DragonPony022: Thanks! Yeah, the politics of Konoha can be brutal. Tenten and Lei are inherently closer to him out of all the girls because they were in the orphanage together. Can you imagine Tenten's reaction to Naruto's nyoi-bo? Or Lei's reaction to his martial arts skills?**

 **fraxures: Thanks!**

 **NacNak: Yup, he says it. Glad you enjoyed it! It's always fun to do a hot spring scene!**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Frist off, what a name you have here! The parring is a haram: Mai, Hinata, Ameyuri, Tenten, Lei as well as several others are going to be with Naruto. If anyone is going to be a sayian its Goku and only him. I don't know what you are talking about really, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he stood across from his sister. When the old man had suggested they fight he had been ready to snap his back into before the blond jinchuuriki decided it would be a good idea.

"Yeah," Narumi replied as she tightened the black belt of the white dogi she had put on.

"The fight shall be in the style of the Tenkaichi Budokai, which means no weapons involved and the first to be knocked or is unable to continue loses. No ninjutsu, genjutsu or advanced ki techniques are allowed either, understand?" Roshi asked as he held raised a hand up. The two jinchuuriki nodded and the hermit brought his hand down as he shouted, "Begin!"

Narumi was the first to move as she aimed a punch at her brother's chest which the male sidestepped before taking hold of the arm and used her own momentum to spin her so she was facing away from him. Confusion appeared on her face as she her mind tried to reason what had just happened.

'What the?' She mentally asked before she felt her legs get kicked out from under her and she started to fall. She caught herself with her arms and quickly pushed herself away from her adversary right as he punched down where she had been.

Narumi backflipped through the air and landed as Naruto rushed forward and threw a barrage of quick jabs and kicks. The kunoichi-in-training blocked most of the attacks as she tried to spot an opening in the assault. Naruto went for a high spin kick which Narumi ducked under and punched the martial artist in the gut hard, at least that's what would have happened had the red head not jumped back.

"Why is Naruto toying around with her?" Krillin asked as he watched the two fight, "It's not like him to do that."

Roshi rubbed his chin in thought as he answered, "She's holding back and Naruto knows it so his trying to force her to get serious."

"Makes sense," Goku interjected as Naruto caught both of his sister's fists and flipped her into the air without any real effort, "a fight is no fun if neither are at their best."

"Come on," Naruto called out as he took a relaxed stance with his arms crossed, "you can't hold back if you want to win this, Narumi." He wasn't all that surprised she was holding back, he _is_ a male after all and all he had beaten when he tried to escape were shadow clones.

The blond girl pouted lightly as she gave a half-hearted glare towards her brother, "Fine, if that's how you want it then don't blame me when you get hurt." She said while dropping onto her taijutus stance.

Naruto smirked lightly as he dropped into his stance as well. This time the red head was the first to attack as he bolted towards the blonde with his left hand pulled back. Narumi ducked under the punch and hooked her right foot behind one of his knees and pulled him off balance. Naruto caught himself and sent a kick towards Narumi so fast that it would have been seeable by normal people. The attack struck Narumi in the abdomen and she was thrown back a couple of feet.

The blonde winced as she rubbed the spot, 'He isn't pulling his punches this time.' She thought to herself. Her eyes widened in surprise when Naruto appeared behind her and threw a dual palm strike which Narumi barely evaded by jumping over it. She responded by kicking out at the side of his head. The martial artist blocked the strike with his forearm and let the force from it move him rather than taking the brunt of it.

The blond didn't give her brother time to counter as she attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks which Naruto blocked for the most part. Naruto ducted under a fist but was caught by surprise by a quick spin kick that knocked him back a couple of feet. Narumi pressed her attack as she took hold of Naruto's shoulders and started to pull him towards herself as she brought a knee up. Naruto grabbed her knee and threw it to the side and rammed his elbow into her gut. Narumi gave a quick gasp as she tried to regain her breath but clenched her teeth tightly when Naruto delivered a powerful uppercut to her chin that threw her into the air.

Narumi landed on the ground with a heavy thud as Naruto held a ready stance as he cautiously approached the downed blond, "You done?" Naruto asked as he stood over his sister.

"Yeah," the blond said as she wiped some blood from her chin, "is that old man's training the reason you're so good?" She asked as propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at her brother. The martial artist shrugged as he offered her a hand.

"Sort of, the old man's training is mostly body conditioning." He answered as he suppressed a snicker at the hermit's cry of indignation.

"I'll have you know that countless people would do anything to train under me!" He exclaimed as he approached the two, "How do think I fell about taking in three kids that don't show me proper respect?"

"Well it's kind of hard to show a man that can be done in by a par of breasts the same respect as the man that vaporized a mountain." Naruto said as he gave a cheeky grin towards the old hermit.

"Is there something wrong with admiring the female form?!"

"Admiration isn't what I'd call what you do."

The hermit muttered about ungrateful students as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Y-you mean he blew up a mountain?" Narumi asked as she pointed at the bald man. The man looked as if he couldn't even move a wheeled cart, much less destroy a mountain! But Naruto did manage to give her a good chase earlier and this old man supposedly made him as strong as he is now.

"Yeah, but he got super muscular when he did it." Goku said as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall.

The blonde shook her head as she sighed out, "I'm not going to try ang figure out what that even means."

-time skip-

"I'm back!" Narumi called out as she pushed open the doors to the Namikaze estate.

Kushina's voice replied as the young blond kicked off her sandals, "Just in time too, dinner will be ready in five minutes." Narumi poked her head into the kitchen to find the former jinchuuriki stirring a large pot of ramen, "How was your day, Narumi?" The red head asked as she looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly at her daughter.

"Iriko-sensei made use do a test about the Shodai Hokage." The blond replied as she crossed her arms and frowned, "I can't see the reason why we would need to know that stuff. Sure, the shodai was an important person and all, but how does that relate to what I'm going to be doing on a mission? Am I going to bore the enemy with facts about long dead people as she tries to cut my throat out?"

Kushina sighed lightly as she shook her head, this was nothing new, "Don't worry about it, Narumi. I'm sure you'll pass the academy in flying colors." She reassured as she turned the heat down on the stove, "Go and wash up while I set the table."

"Kay." The blond replied as she turned and left the kitchen.

-meanwhile-

"So this is the great Kama-sennin?" Ayame asked as she pointed towards the old man that was currently trying to hit on a few young women as they passed.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as he shook his head, "not really the best way to be introduced to him honestly." True to form, the old hermit immediately tried to get the attention of the nearest women he could lay his eyes on. It was almost hilarious to watch really if it wasn't sad.

"I guess I just imagined him being more, I don't know, honorable." The ramen waitress said as she facepalmed, "But he is just some sleazy old pervert that is just looking for a young maiden to corrupt."

"He's not that bad, despite first impressions. He can be quite insightful at times." Naruto said as he balanced a single chopstick on his index finger.

"This is the best ramen ever." Goku exclaimed as he patted his belly. Ayame laughed nervously as she watched the tower of bowls threatened to fall over. Kami, this boy ate more ramen than the Hokage's family and Naruto combined! Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as the monkey boy asked for ten more.

"U-um, we kind of ran out." The waitress replied as she gave a apologetic smile towards Goku.

The monkey boy frowned lightly as Ayame took the stack of ramen bowels into the back of the stand, "I wish I hadn't brought you here." Naruto grumbled lightly as he snapped the chopstick between his index and middle finger.

"Why is that?"

"Because," the red head replied, "you ate all my life savings." Tears of sorrow flowed as he held his wallet upside down.

Roshi laughed curtly as he sat down beside the ex-monk, "I know that feeling all too well." The martial arts master gave the red head a curious look, "So, what are you going to do now? Staying here's only going to cause you more problems the way I see it."

Naruto sighed as his shoulder's sagged, "I honestly don't know." He could leave Konoha tonight and there really wouldn't be anything that could stop him, besides his estranged family and he really didn't like the thought of just disappearing for no reason at all.

"How about you open your own martial arts school?" Krillin asked as wiped his face clean.

"And teach who? If you haven't noticed most of the civilians here don't have much love for me and I doubt many kunoichi would really try and learn the fighting style." Naruto replied as Ayame came back followed by her father.

"That doesn't sound like the boy that ran around the village causing trouble for anyone that so much as gives him an odd look." Teuchi said as he gave the teen a stern look.

Ayame pouted lightly as she nodded, "Yeah, it just seems so odd for you to be in the dumps like this."

The martial artist laughed lightly as he shook his head, "I know, just don't have an idea about what I should do." Naruto said as he glanced over his shoulder and towards a group of civilians sending him nasty looks before scattering when he turned half way in his seat and stared right back, "The whole situation here doesn't help me either."

"I still don't understand why those people hate you so much." Goku said as he watched them leave, "Did you do something bad to them and now they won't forgive you for it?"

"In a way yes, but that is a whole other topic."

 **Well, got that finished with after quite a bit of procrastinating.**

 **Sorry the chapter isn't as long as normal, just wanted to get it done with for now. I'm not sure if I did the fight between Naruto and Narumi well enough and I got tired of rewriting it after a while.**

 **Going a little in depth of the fight I'd say that if the two were to fight all out Narumi would end up winning do to her knowledge of chakra as well as being able to mold the kyuubi's chakra to a certan extant. In terms of physical power** ** _without_** **chakra added to it Naruto has more than a slight edge duo to Roshi's 'training' and would win a hand to hand fight. Of course I might be downplaying what his ki ablitys can do but I'm not factoring in something like a Kamehameha into it but that takes a bit of time to charge up.**

 **AnimeKing211: You were right, and no problem pointing out my mistakes. That what I use these reviews for besides hearing feedback!**

 **DragonPony022: Glad you like the chapter. It was a bit jarring for her to see him hold his own wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Rebmul: Mai is going to be in it so rest assured, just have to get her away from the two idots she travels with. Yeah, when Narumi finds out about her brother's secret crush she is going to freak out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: More than six and Bulma isn't going to be a part of the harem, still think of pushing her and Vegeta together or keeping her with Yamcha.**

 **Guest: Possibly, god knows the relationship right now is all kinds of messed up.**

 **Bcsclaymore: Thanks, and I hope he can too!**

 **Shadow Crimson KyuubiAcnoligia: Thanks, and sorry for the delay!**

 **Grim24: Than I guess I don't right stuff for you. If you don't like don't read it.**

 **OokamiUzumaki: I see that a lot myself and I find some of them to be a bit annoying really. Nothing against you for like them, to each there own, but I find it a bit chaffing when Naruto come into other worlds and dominates them thanks to his ninja powers. Frieza in his third restricted state would utterly waste the enirty of the nourto world besides Kaguya and maybe EoS Madara thanks to his crazy regen factor. Sorry for the little rant as well as the delay in the update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Serendipitous House Pet: You've pointed out quite a few things I didn't even consider or think about and I thank you for that. Honestly the delay was more me thinking over what I should do after reading what you said, not a bad thing but I found myself wondering if I should rewrite this again with what you pointed out in mind.**

 **Going to address some of your critics later as well as slightly alter the attuited of the civilians as a** ** _whole_** **towards him. Thanks for your thoughts!**

 **AzureSoulReaper: Glad you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

Smoke bellowed into the sky over a crater pocked field as a few moans of pain drifted into the air. The scene of devastation was completed by a small group huddled near a chrome plated battle mech.

"Finally, we have it!" Pilaf exclaimed as he held up a translucent orange ball in the sun's light, "After all the pain and sorrow I endured I finally have something to show for it!" The blue imp laughed loudly as he declared his victory to the world, only to have his gloating cut short by the only human out of the trio.

"We may have one dragonball, but there are still _six_ more to get." Mai deadpanned as she wretched a large shard of earth from the hull of the dog ninja's battle mech before sending a bitter scowl towards the imp, "How do you think we are going to get the next one? We're already down one machine and now this one's heavily damaged."

The blue imp waved his hand dismissively and gave a smug smile, "It's no problem, well just head to the nearest Capsule Corp. shop and snatch a bunch of capsules." He replied as he stashed the mystical orb in his pocket, "There's bound to be some that we can use for parts." Shu chuckled nervously as Mia stared blankly at her boss in shock, "What, is there something on my face?"

The false-ninja dog gulped lightly as he answered "W-well, Pilaf-sama, the nearest capsule shop is at least 2000 miles that way." He pointed east as he gave a forced smile.

"What?!"

"They don't have any capsules here!" Mia shouted as hit the imp over the head, "They don't even have working phones, much less a five-ton battle mech!"

The gravity of the situation was finally dawning on Pilaf as his face paled to light grey color, "Y-you mean to tell me that we are stranded here?" He began to run around in terror, "This isn't how it's supposed to be! I can't die here in a backwater country!"

The two underlings sighed as they went about trying to mend the heavily damaged mech until Pilaf's shouting was cut short. Turning around, the two henchmen saw that Pilaf was being stepped on by a woman dressed in a black robe with red clouds that had the left side missing showing off her solid DD chest held back with loose bandages. She had mildly pale skin with short, silver hair that was slicked back along with purple eyes. She carried around a menacingly looking triple-bladed scythe and wore a slashed hitai-ate of Yukigakure around her neck.

"Great job, now we don't even have a bounty to show for are work." Another woman said. Shu and Mia spun around as they both took hold their weapons and faced the second woman.

She had tanned skin long black hair. Her eyes were pupil-less green with a red scelera. She was wearing the same robes as the scythe welding kunoichi as well as a slashed Takigakure hitai-ate.

The silver haired kunoichi gave a savage grin as she grounded her heel into the imps back, "I was hoping to get some strong offerings for Jashin, but all we have here is a dog, a woman with poor fashion sense and whatever… this is." The cultist punctuated her words with sharp steps into the imp's back.

The cultist's apparent partner glared at her as she spoke, "I could care less for your stupid religion." Turning her gaze to what she could only assumed was the bounty that they had been hunting for the last week. There wasn't enough to even identify if the body was male or female.

A minor tremble of fear quaked through Mia as her grip tightened on her pistol, these two were fare different from the kunoichi they had fought earlier. Their mere presence instilled a feeling of dread, 'How the hell are we getting out of this?!' The henchman thought as she glanced at Shu. The canine wasn't much better as his sword arm trembled heavily.

The tanned skin kunoichi took a step forward as she raised her arm, only to stop when a rather realistic paper bird landed on her shoulder. She glared at the Shu and Mia for a second before she vanished in a swirl of water. The cultist growled as she dropped Pilaf before vanishing in a similar manner to her companion.

The two henchmen breathed a sigh of relief as their boss got to his feet and eyed the area with a bewildered look, "W-what was that a-about?"

-Konoha-

"You've had enough." The bartender said as he took a bottle of saki from the old man scowling at him.

"W-what, is my money not good for you?!" The drunk demanded as he shot an indignant glare at the bartender. A moment later he tried to snatch the bottle from the man but only managed to fall off his stool and crashed to the floor. Several people jeered at the old man as two bouncers roughly pulled him to his feet.

The man crossed his arms as he frowned at the old man, "Get on out of here." The bartender ordered as he put the saki bottle under the counter.

"Do you know who I am?!" The drunk roared as the bouncers dragged him to the exit, "I'm Tazuna, master bridge builder!"

"Yeah and I'm the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni!" Laughter filled the bar as the bouncers threw Tazuna out. A grunt escaped the old man as he collided with the dirt.

"Go spin your sob stories somewhere else." One of the bouncers growled out before slamming the door.

Blood poured from a busted lip as Tazuna sat up, "Curse this fucking village." He muttered to himself as he held his hand to his bleeding mouth. The old man's head snapped up when a person offered him a hand.

"You okay, old timer?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna grumbled under his breath as he took the hand, "Just a inconvenience." He swiped his hand away as he tottered on his feet, "What the hell do ya want?"

"That sure is a fine way to show some thanks." The martial artist responded as he crossed his arms.

The bridge builder "Like I should care what a brat like you thinks."

"Right," the red head replied as he gave the old man a deadpanned look, "I don't know what your deal is and I really couldn't care anymore." As he turned he heard the bridge builder growl before he shouted.

"You're all the same in this damn village!" Tazuna stumbled over his feet as went to follow the red head. The teen stopped dead in his tracks causing the old man to collide into him before fall back and hitting his head, "What's the big deal?!"

Naruto clenched his hands tightly as he breathed deep breaths. It took a great deal of self-control to keep himself from chewing the old man out and it seemed Tazuna realized he hit a nerve.

The bridge builder pulled himself up as he gave the red head a curious look, "You ok, kid?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave the old man a wide, if seemingly forced smile, "What gave you the idea anything was wrong?" He asked as a hint of sarcasm dripped into his tone.

The bridge builder looked away as a look of shame appeared on his face. He went to apologize, but was over shouted by one of the bar patrons as he exited the building.

"Hey, if it i-isn't the local fox!" The villager slurred as he was followed by a group of civilians. The mob formed a circle around Tazuna and Naruto, "You u-up to some of your foxy magic? Trying to trick this old man, aren't ya?"

The bridge builder cast a confused look towards the teen before a hand roughly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen her, pop, me and my boys will take care of this pest, no problem at all." The groups apparent leader said as he tugged Tazuna back, so he was away from Naruto, "You sit tight and then will talk about payment for our services."

Villagers laughed as they pulled an assortment of concealed weapons from their persons and began to circle the red-haired teen. The bridge builder cried out in alarm as the mob struck, only to stare wide eyed as the thugs were repealed by a small shockwave. The gang's leader growled in annoyance as he tossed the old man against a nearby wall and charged the teen as he brandished a tanto.

With amazing speed Naruto side stepped the man and kicked his legs out from under him. As the gang leader fell a woman tried to slash the teen with a kama. The martial artist leaned back away from the sickle and struck the yakuza in the head with a open palm strike that sent her flying back. As soon as he had sent the attacker back the teen ducked as another thug swung a large 2x4.

"W-what is he?" Tazuna's murmured voice asked as the teen took down the gang one by one. It was unreal, a boy less then a fourth his age was single handedly beating a group of fit adults. Was he some form of samurai?

As the last yakuza dropped a small group of chunin appeared in swirl of leaves and began to apprehend the gang. The lead chunin gave the red head a silent nod before shunshinned away along with the rest of the ninja.

Naruto brushed his legs off as he turned to the old bridge builder, "You ok, old man?" The bridge builder may have been a rude ass, but he wasn't going to just let the yakuza go and hassle the old man.

The old man nodded dumbly as he pushed himself to his feet. "How did you do that?" Tazuna asked as he stared wide eyed in amazement at the teen's skill.

A nervous laugh escaped Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, "You say that as if I have some sort of secret power." The teen sighed as he shook his head before turning down the road, "You look like you need a place to dry out."

The old man blinked in surprise at the unspoken question before he hurried after the odd teen.

-time skip-

"And that is why I'm in Konoha." Tazune finished his tale as he was handed a cup of steaming tea.

"But you got caught, didn't you?" Krillin asked as he gave the bridge builder a flat stare, "Tried pulling a fast one on a _ninja_ village, and you really thought it was going to be that easy."

The bridge builder bristled at the ex-monk's comment, but didn't retort as what the short martial artist said was true. Instead the old man turned his focus on the one that had brought him here, "You still haven't told me how ya managed to beat all those people." Tazuna spoke as he gave the teen a speculative stare.

Naruto cocked his head as he returned the old man's stare, "When did I say I would?" He inquired as he evaded a quick jab from Goku, "I just invited you to my home, mainly so you didn't end up in a gutter." The red head continued as he took hold of the monkey tailed boy's wrist and twisted it behind his back.

Roshi hummed lightly as his two students sparred, "Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I'm the one that taught the lad what he knows." A hint of brag effected his tone as he puffed his chest out lightly.

The bridged builder gave the wizened man a disbelieving glance before snapping his head back to the fight as both the martial artist traded blows with frightening speed. The display he had seen outside the bar paled in comparison to this, and it was getting even crazier as both seemed to vanish briefly, "The hell?!" Tazuna gasped.

"That's nothing, you should see them when they go all out." The kame-sennin chuckled as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"What type of monsters are these." The bridge builder murmured to himself.

A mirth filled smiled adorned Roshi's face, "The one that can help you, I believe."

 **Finialy got that finished up.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, somethings came up that forced me to put a hold on writing for a while. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.**

 **This draws a close to the Prologue arc and into the wave arc, but you guys know that.**

 **Serendipitous House Pet: Thanks, like I said before the power scaling was a bit hard to do right and I'm glad you think I did it right. If you have any tips about what should be rewritten PM me.**

 **Redmul: Not really a filler, just sort of stretched out some events, but still glade you enjoyed the ch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

The mid-day sun blazed high as it smothered the air with unrelenting heat. For most it would be a day to relax in a cold spring or in the shade of a tree, are little group of misfits weren't that lucky, "Why is it so hot?" The red head bemoaned as he slouched forward letting his pack drag on the ground.

"At least your head won't burn." Krillin muttered as he covered his hairless dome with his outer shirt, "I told you that this was a bad idea, now we are being baked alive!" As soon as the words left his mouth the ex-monk felt a sharp blow to the back of the head.

"We are helping Tazune free his village from the tyranny of a cruel despot." Roshi said as he waved his walking stick threateningly at his student, "As a student of the Kame-sennin you use your power to defend those that are powerless. You should know that by now."

"The bald one is right about the heat, though" Tazune grumbled as he gave the three teens ahead of him a contemplative look. They weren't bad kids, and they seemed to genuinely want to help. Even with their crazy power what could they do against trained kunoichi? He very well may have just caused them to rush head first to their death. The old man was pulled from his own laminating when the read head shock his arm.

"You spaced out a bit," Naruto said as he gave the bridge builder a inquisitive look, "everything alright?"

A gruff laugh escaped Tazune as he nodded, "I have there insanely strong brats escorting me home, why would I have any problems about any of this?" The frown that the martial artist gave him caused him to rub the back of his head as his laugh turned into a nervous chuckle, "Not that you three aren't skilled or anything, it's still hard to believe what you guys are capable of."

A wide grin graced the teen's face, "Well you better believe it," Naruto eclaimed as he enthusiastically pumped a fist into the air, "we are going to take down evil tyrants!"

Goku chimed in as he bounced on his feet, "Yeah, they'll never know what hit 'em!" His enthusiasm seemed to have affected the group as they started to joke about what they are going to do once they get to wave. Tazune still seemed to be uneasy about all of this and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Hey, old man, is there anything that you haven't told us?" The red head asked as he gave the bridge builder a side glance. An eyebrow lowered as the old man gave a nervous laugh. Just as the teen went push the question the sound of chains filled the air. In blur Roshi pushed the bridge builder towards the ex-monk that was quickly followed by the sound of metal biting into flesh.

"Well, this is a pickle." The kame-sennin grunted as he looked to where the chain was coming from. A pair of kunoichi each had a large, deadly gauntlet connecting them. Both wore hitai-ate that identified them as Kiri ninja and they gave a cold stare towards the old man held captive.

"One down." The kunoichi with the left gauntlet spoke.

"Four to go." The second kunoichi finished as they both wrenched their arms. Instead of turning the wizened man into a bloody spray, the chain phased through his from as if it was a mere illusion. Before the pair of assassins could make sense of what was going on both Goku and Naruto were upon them.

The monkey tailed teen kneed the kunoichi with the left gauntlet as his comrade swept low and knocked the second kunoichi's legs out from under her. Normally the two kunoichi would have done in the two brats within mere seconds without breaking a sweat. Yet these two were keeping them on their toes as they ducked and weaved away from a flurry of punches and kicks.

Goku gritted his teeth as he blocked a heavy kick from the assassin before he side stepped a downward slash of the clawed gauntlet. This was harder than he was expecting, the two kunoichi were evading most of their blows and were proving to be rather skilled at keeping the two teens on their toes. The kunoichi went for a heavy slash, but stopped short as the chain snapped taught "To fast for ya?" The monkey-tailed boy mocked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The Kiri kunoichi's eyes darted towards her sister before she leaned backwards to evade a right hook.

Sparks flew as Naruto blocked a slash and countered with a headbutt to the face, which in hindsight was rather poor move. A slew of cruses came from the teen as he jumped back and aimed the quarter staff and shouted, "Extend!" The staff shot forward and rammed the dazed assassin hard in the chest.

"Damn brats!" Growled the kunoichi with the left gauntlet as she snapped the chain off and rushed the monkey tailed boy. With the chain gone the teen found that the kunoichi was _much_ harder to evade, hell he was certain he was getting a sloppy hair cut! A breathless gasp escaped the monkey boy as he flew backwards from a chakra enhanced kick.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better as he blocked a slash from the kunoichi's weapon before being hit by a palm strike to the face, "Krillin, do something!" He shouted as blood began to flow from his lip.

"What do you want me to do!?" The ex-monk shot back as he kept himself planted in front of the bridge builder. It's always the same with those two, always attracting trouble. Krillin bolted into the air just as Goku sent his foe airborne. The ex-monk drove a hard knee into the kunoichi's side followed by a hammer fist to the face that sent her back down to the hard earth.

"Meziu!" The other kunoichi shouted before sending Naruto reeling backwards with a chakra enhanced kick and jumping to her sister aid. Both Goku and Krillin jumped back as she swung her claw at them before taking hold of her sister's unconscious body and kicking off the ground and taking to the trees.

For several seconds a tense silence filled the air as the three Kame-sennin ryu students stood guard around Tazune, "That went as well as expected." Roshi said as he appeared beside his students. Almost instantly after he reappeared Krillin took hold of his shirt collar and shook him violently.

"What the hell were you doing?!" The Buddhist shouted, "We could have been killed!" He wasn't surprised that he would do something like this, it was more that he didn't get involved when things were getting dicey.

Goku was pretty much relaxed, if a little miffed about the ordeal. Just about him needing his friends help. It was a stupid thing to be concerned about, but it hurt his warrior pride, "I'm sure he would have stopped the fight before anything too serious happened." He attempted to calm his agitated friend.

"Too serious?! They were trying to _kill_ us!" The ex-monk rounded on the monkey boy as he jabbed him in the chest, "Do we have to be turned into cat food before he gets involved in something like that?! You aren't think like these two, right Naruto?" He turned to the red head to see him lost in thought.

Roshi gave the teen a curious look, "Something on your mind?"

"…Just thinking this might be more trouble than I thought." Naruto finally answered as he scratched the back of his head.

 **And it's done!**

 **Sorry about the wait and shorter chapter, kind of lost track of time and a fair bit of pure procrastinating. At least two chapters uploaded!**

 **Serendipous House Pet: Thanks! Hope the battle in next chapter is good and I'll be sure to do that.**

 **Arckane: Sorry you feel that way and thanks.**

 **SPark681: Glad you enjoy the story!**

 **1stHorseman: Thanks!**

 **Rebmul: We'll have to wait and see about that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Originally idea came from Nightmares Around Winter and Fox Boss. I do not own Naruto, DB/DBZ or anything that comes from TFS' DBZA. Please support the official release.**

Speech: "Ninjutsu"

Thought: 'Taijutsu

 **Demon Speech: "Genjutsu"**

 **Demon Thought 'Martial arts'**

The overbearing silence bored down on the five as the boat slowly cut through the murky waters. After the battle with the two kunoichi the kame-sennin and his students seemed dead set on seeing this through, if they abandoned the bridge builder now he most certainly would have been slayed the moment he got home.

"So, this Gato has enough money to hire a privet army as well as nuke-nin." Roshi broke the silence as he mussed, "What exactly are we going to do about this?"

Tazuna tipped his hat back as he looked towards the mist filled sky, "Well, we're going to be finishing that." The bridge builder spoke as he gestured towards a massive structure that slowly appeared from the thick mist. The pillars that rose from the waves were several meters wide and stretched almost fifty meters out of the water. The main body of the bridge was truly a sight to behold, it had to be almost thirty meters wide and stretched farther than any of them could see.

"Is that what you've been building?" Krillin asked as his jaw dropped from the sheer scale of the project. Both Goku and Naruto were in nearly the same state as their bald friend. Sure, they had seen some amazing things that were built by people, but they had the access of large industrial machinery. From what Tazuna said he had none of that.

The bridge builder nodded as a smirk found its way onto his face. It always brought a warmth of pride when someone gave that wide eyed expression when they saw his masterpieces, "That is why Gato wants me dead, when we finish that bridge we will finally be connected to the main land. With this bridge we'll be free from Gato's iron grip."

"That's all well and good, Tazuna, just don't go getting yourself too hopeful." The boat pilot said as the small vessel came upon a dock. The bridge builder gave an indifferent stare as the boat pulled away from the dock and started off as the engine revved to life.

The ex-monk gave the vanishing boat an odd look, "Is that a common thing?"

"Their just worried that I'll bring down Gato's wrath on the village." The middle-aged man shook his head as he set off down the pier. He couldn't blame, especially after _that_ incident. But damn him if he is just going to sit by and watch his home slowly die!

As the five make their way down a well-trodden path, a rather thick mist begins to develop. The oddity doesn't go unnoticed by them and the martial artists take a defensive formation around the bridge builder, "Do you think it's those two kunoichi again?" The wild haired teen said as his eyes scanned the area around them.

A sickening feeling filled the pit of Naruto's stomach as his eyes widen in shock, "It's not them." Was his only reply as he unsheathed his nyoi-bo. This mist, he knew who was responsible for it. A second later the sound of metal cleaving through the air reached the heightened senses of the teens and wizened man. Roshi forced the bridge builder down as his students ducked as well.

Both Krillin and Goku stared in surprise at the massive blade that came mere inches over their heads as it spun in a lethal arc and embedded itself into the tree a few meters ahead of the group. Now that was something that the two hadn't been expecting, nor were they expecting the red head in the group to aim his staff and impale the tree, mere centimeters from the woman that had appeared on the blade's handle.

"Hasaki." The red haired teen spoke as he yanked the his staff from the wood.

Said swordswoman stared in shock at the teen, "N-naruto, what are you doing here?" This was not what the nuke-nin had been expecting. When the Demon Sisters came back empty handed with information of a group of men protecting the bridge builder she had thought they were samurai, not someone she known.

The teen frowned as he met the kunoichi gaze, "I think you know why I'm here." Crouching down as he spread his legs, Naruto's shoulders tensed as he anticipated the woman's next move. It seemed that the swordswoman was contemplating her next actions as her dark eyes darted between the red head and the bridge builder that was her meal ticket.

Giving a small smirk at the teen's body language Hasaki jumped off the blade's handle and ripped it out of the tree and rested it upon her shoulder, "Do you really want to do something like this? You may be a nice kid, but I won't show any mercy if we do fight." Her smirk widened as Naruto back stepped a bit as she began to approach the martial artist, "Or are you just doing this to show off to me?" Her words took a delightfully wicked tone.

"Oh, you've hit the jackpot with this one, boy!" Roshi exclaimed as he stared wantonly at the statuesque beauty. The perverted sennin's hidden eyes scanned her body as drool began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

Everyone face faulted at the display from the wizened man, expectably Krillin and Tazune, "We are facing down a deadly kunoichi and all you can think about is boobs?!" They both shouted at the sennin whom only gave 'hmph' as he crossed his arms and glared at Naruto.

"Not my fault that he kept me from getting any action in Konoha." The old goat than turned his gaze back towards the swordswoman kunoichi and gave a lecherous grin, "If the boy's a limp fish why don't you party with me?"

The kunoichi gave the sennin a disgusted sneer, "So that is the great and mighty Mutan Roshi. Hard to think you got away without picking up any of his habits." A faint red tint adorned the red head's face as he gave a flustered expression, "Oh, guess you're just better at keeping it hidden than?" Hasaki laughed lightly as she shifted her gaze back to the red head, "So are you going to hand me the bridge builder and possible yourself too, or are we going to do this the hard way?" The red held his stance firm and a somewhat dark laugh escaped her, "I love it when they try and think they can win." As the words left her mouth, the swordswoman lunged forward as she swung her free hand out as she made to grab Naruto.

The jinchuuriki ducked under the arm and came up within the older kunoichi's guard while striking her in the chin with his staff. Hasaki gritted her teeth as she stepped back and slammed her knee into his face followed by a spin kick to the side. Giving a pained gasp Naruto took hold of the leg and pivoted as he threw her into the tree, "Don't go kidding around. If we're going to do this, and we are doing this, then I want you to come at full power!" The martial artist exclaimed as he charged the swordswoman, he was an idiot.

"Fine." Hasaki deftly sidestepped a jab and countered with a high kick to the chin followed by another to the gut that threw him into the air. With the red head out of the way, Hasaki rushed towards her intended target with her blade raised.

The two teens protecting him tensed before Roshi appeared in front his pupils and thrusted both his fists into the kunoichi's chest. Instead of being thrown back the swordswoman's body erupted into a cascade of water that drenched the hermit.

Roshi dropped into a defensive crouch as he looked towards his red-haired student, "Quite a catch you've got there, but I think she has a few screws loose." An annoyed glare was all he got from the jinchuuriki as a thick mist began to shroud the area, "Mmm, one of her jutsus?"

"Kirigakure no Jutsu, a staple of the Kiri no Shinobigataba Shichinin Shu." Naruto replied as he wiped some blood from his mouth, 'This isn't good, Roshi may be powerful, but Hasaki can easily divide us like this.' He looked around and found that he was unable to see the kama sennin and the others.

"Why is it that you and Naruto always seem to find the craziest adventures?" Krillin seethed as his eyes dratted back and forth over the area. How is someone supposed to find a girlfriend when you're being dragged along into death daring escapades?

Goku's usual cheerful grin was replaced by a determined look as he strained his senses to pick up any sign of the kunoichi. Normally he would have had no problem finding someone in a situation like this, but it was as if the swordswoman had completely vanished. A twitch of his tale and he darted towards the bridge builder behind him.

Hasaki appeared out of the must with her sword raised to deliver a downward slash. As the bridge builder turned Goku jumped over his shoulder and drove his knee into the swordswoman's head. Like before the kunoichi was reduced to water but it only sloshed to the ground instead of bursting like an over filled balloon.

Tazune released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and took haggard breathes, "A-are you sure you can take this woman down?" Roshi hummed in response before he brought both hands together and took a deep breath. The civilian gave the wizened man an odd look as both Krillin and Goku steadied themselves. Was this another crazy martial arts thing?

His question was answered a second later as the Kama-sennin threw both arms out and released a shout as a shockwave ripped through the air. The mist was blown away, as well as a few very low hanging clouds. Tazune would have been blown back as well if both Goku and Krillin hadn't been there to stop him. Naruto wasn't that lucky.

When Roshi shouted out Naruto thought he was fighting Hasaki, not releasing a pressure wave. The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown clear into the air and landed in a body of water. As his head broke the surface he felt a hand take a fistful of his hair.

"So, why are you protecting Tazune?" Hasaki asked as she tugged the teen up to her eye level, "Can't be money, his whole village could barely afford a c rank mission. Did he lie and tell you bandits were raiding his home, or did he give you a sob story about his family suffering without him?"

"It's the right thing to do!" The teen shoot back through gritted teeth as he grabbed the kunoichi's arm and kicked both feet into her face. The swordswoman evaded the kick and countered with a knee to the back followed by a hammer fist into his chest that caused Naruto to hack up a mouthful of blood. Hasaki growled in irritation as the teen went for yet another kick before she threw him into the air.

"Damnit, what are we going to do?" Goku muttered as he gave an empathetic wince as the kunoichi continued to pummel the loud mouthed red head, "Hey, can't you do that thing she can do?" He turned to Roshi with a pleading expression. If anything, it seemed to him that Hasaki was venting some unexpected rage,

'Well, guess it's about that time.' The sennin sighed as he handed his staff to Krillin, "Keep your guard up, there's more than the one." Giving a deep breath Roshi bounded of the shore towards the spot that the kunoichi was currently giving his pupil a beating.

"R-Roshi?" Naruto grunted as the swordswoman held him by the throat. Perhaps it was the multiple blows to the head or the lack of oxygen, but it seemed like the perverted sennin was standing on the water's surface.

"W-what are you!?" Demanded Hasaki as she stared wide eyed at the kame sennin.

A smirk formed on the martial arts master as he dropped into his fighting stance, "I am Mutan Roshi, and I'm going to show you a real fight."

 **First, I can't even begin to go on about how many times I went around and changed stuff for this one. I had the whole fight scene written out and then I didn't like where I was exactly going with it. After some juggling of the content I had to scrap almost all the original version of it!**


End file.
